Killer love
by Solitudely
Summary: Arthur Kirkland es un nuevo reo inglés de oscuro pasado en la sencilla prisión de un condado en Estados Unidos. En su segunda semana es trasladado de celda por el representante general por exceso de prisioneros, pero el muchacho que lo acompañaría sería realmente su verdadera prisión.
1. Condena desigual

Estoy haciendo de nuevo un fic con la ayuda de otra persona… son más rápidos y si se me va un tema o una idea mi casi coautora-ayudante lo revisa, ahora quien me ayuda es Angeal23, varias cosas aquí pertenecen a su invención, aunque nos tuvimos que poner de acuerdo para no llevar la historia a un caos total, no sé si la historia será actualizada con frecuencia, dependerá de cómo sea recibida. Muchas gracias por leer.

Un beso especial a mi Beta Karla que siempre está ocupada, en serio que SIEMPRE lo está, o le cortan el Internet a la pobre, maten a sus padres… y la amo por darse el tiempo de corregir, si ella no lo hiciera llorarían sangre, y claro, no sé si podría tener a otra como ella, gracias por mi llavero hacha, gracias por estar conmigo.

**·** **Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y no hago esto por fines de lucro, sólo por entretención mía y de los lectores.  
**·** **Pareja oficial**: Alfred F. Jones/Arthur Kirkland - (Estados Unidos/Inglaterra).  
**·****Insinuaciones:** AntonioxLovino - (EspañaxRomano), DensenxLukas - (DinamarcaxNoruega), TorisxFeliks (LituaniaxPolonia).  
**·** **Advertencia:** Muchas cosas, sangre, pasados desagradables, alteraciones mentales, lemon y amor.

* * *

_A little danger's never stopped me before / Un poco de peligro nunca me ha detenido antes.  
Seduced by hypnotic eyes and a kiss to die for / Seducido por ojos hipnóticos y un beso como para morir.  
Everything you do causes me pain / Todo lo que haces me causa dolor.  
Torture me with a smile, burning me with your flame/ Tortúrame con una sonrisa, quemándome con su llama._

(I'm In Love - Jeffree Star.)

No era necesario el nombre, tampoco el lugar exacto, sólo que era Estados Unidos, sólo que aquello era una prisión, la prisión de un ser libre a quien le han arrancado sus alas, antes blancas, manchadas de hollín de ceniza y sangre descompuesta. Sólo queda una cicatriz formada de mentiras y recuerdos, sonrisas fugaces. Libertad, palabra tan preciada, ahora no es más que un inalcanzable sueño, ya han pasados dos semanas desde que ese inglés de mirada perdida, sin vida, sin absolutamente nada... llegó hasta allí. Le sorprende ese ajetreado día, esos cerdos carroños detrás de los gruesos peldaños de acero resoplan variadas frases que no tienen el más mínimo sentido para el anglosajón en esos momentos. Odia a los americanos, pero distingue diferentes clases de acentos, así que se corrige a sí mismo: lo odia todo. Así de simple y sencillo.

—¿No escuchaste lo que le echan a la comida de los prisioneros del sector D?

—Lo oí, es una mierda, pero ellos no se enteran, sólo son reos inservibles. ¿Por qué han de enterarse?…—la risa era maliciosa, luego, le siguió una carcajada.

Se hizo silencio, de seguro estaban comiendo, luego uno continuó con otro tema, uno completamente diferente sobre un tal Densen, millones de cosas suceden en esas paredes descuidadas sin color alguno, mucho de lo que hablar, mucho en lo cual regocijarse al burlarse de otro cuya vida ya está decidida, el destino ya escrito, siempre allí, muriendo gradualmente en desolación con el pasar de las estaciones.

— ¿No lo saben? Hace dos días murió George el matón… en su propia celda…—susurró otro de los guardias.

— ¡Otro menos de quien cuidar, ya era hora! ¿Y Lukas? Creo que lo han puesto con ese tal Den...creo que se matarán...

—Por cierto Gil… ¿Tu ex-esposa no te preguntó por la marca de anoche…?

—No creo que le importe enterarse la verdad, recuerdo que una vez la traje aquí a la pobre, casi se muere al escuchar los gemidos de dos hombres dándose duro en las celdas acompañadas, se desangró, fue mucho para ella...

—Ni que lo digas, los nórdicos se están poniendo un poco más ruidosos, me dan asco, creo que cambiaré el turno nocturno...lo de que se "matarían" no es tan literal.

— ¡Yo no tomaré el turno por ti, tío, además los homosexuales no son malos joder!

—Oh, se me había olvidado que eras homo Antonio, pero ellos no son gays, sólo no tienen con quien follar, se rellenan los agujeros para sentirse mejor.

—Oye...—gruñó el de acento hispano.

—Ya, vale, vale...—suspiro. —Cinco dólares al prisionero del sector A... ¿Quieren apostar?

—¡Dalo por hecho, diez dólares al del sector D!

Y sólo siente eso, ruido, conversaciones, gente entrando y saliendo, guardias que llevan la camisa azul bien agarrada dentro del pantalón sujetada por el grueso tirador, la insignia del hombro derecho reluciendo una patria ajena en la que se ve encerrado, cada muñeco, como suele denominarlos aquel presidiario, le parecía idéntico al anterior. Los ojos jade profundos y serios hacen una mueca molesta al arquear las gruesas cejas, las manos alzadas hacia delante con el frío metal apretarle las muñecas, nunca había visto tanto personal rondando su celda, entrando, saliendo, las preguntas, odia las preguntas, le enferman, no quieren hacerlo enfadar, no quiere enfadarse con nadie, ya no más. Tiene que acabar, todo tiene que morir, sólo falta él.

Aunque no lleva mucho, dos semanas desde que aquello ocurrió, se muerde los labios, aprieta las manos tensas haciendo sonar los grilletes, se queda pasmado ante el metal resonando. No presta atención a la siguiente figura que allana su celda.

Un sujeto serio entra a su cámara, eleva el rostro en un gesto cansado, los ojos azules y el pelo extremadamente ordenado le dan risa, él no lograría tal orden ni con litros de gel, tampoco es como que pudiera pedir permiso para ir a la tienda detrás de las gruesas murallas grises. Todo sería mejor si viniera Campanita y le tirara sus polvos de hada para volar y volar y luego aparecería un unicornio rompiendo el concreto con su sensual y pulido cuerno arcoíris y…

No, definitivamente no se estaba tomando esto en serio. Su vida ya no era algo serio, los ojos muertos, las ojeras producto de las pesadillas, las heridas en su propia piel causadas por él mismo en sus tersas manos níveas, los labios rotos de tanto mordérselos, el cabello sucio, la expresión masculina y ligera opacada por el desanimo de seguir con esto. Se siente… como un suicidio, una cárcel lo es, debió tener el valor de saltar el gran puente de hace tres semanas, haberse arrojado e impactar contra el suelo, reventarse en un charco de sangre y miembros mutilados, acabar con el dolor, olvidar todo, pero peca de cobardía y esta prisión es su condena. Las manchas de sangre, aún las puede ver en sus manos, frescas, corren hasta caer al suelo, le dan arcadas al recordar, ahora mismo lo está haciendo, la sangre podrida le cae por las manos… ¿Está alucinando? Quizás, no lo sabe.

—Arthur Kirkland…—el sujeto de acento alemán le hace elevar un poco la mirada, de sus brazos ya no corre sangre putrefacta, ha vuelto de cierta manera a la realidad.

—Oh, mucho gusto, también me puedes decir JK-1923A, lindo nombre… no me quejo, tan numérico y esas letras, oh esas sensuales letras…—sonrió con ironía y sarcasmo, una sonrisa mediana, el metal suena al mover las manos, el guardia no ha tenido ni una sonrisa en reflejo.

— ¿Esta es su ficha? —alza un papel con los bordes cortados de manera redonda, el inglés suspira, deja de sonreír y mira el papel. Una ficha, un número, algo que los describe como un ser peligroso e indeseable.

-_ _ _  
| FICHA CRIMINAL:

| Nombre: Arthur Kirkland.  
| Lugar de nacimiento: Londres, Inglaterra.  
| Fecha de nacimiento: 23 de abril de 1989.  
| Alias: El jade carmín.  
| Cargo: Homicidio voluntario y homicidio de primer grado.  
| Condena: Treinta y seis años de presidio.  
| Situación actual: Sin derecho a libertad hasta el año 2048.  
| Ocupación: Prisionero, Ex-Ingeniero comercial.  
| Cónyuge: No especificado.  
| Padres: Andrew Kirkland y Alice Kirkland.  
| Hermanos: Scott Kirkland, Bryan Kirkland y Ryan Kirkland.  
| Hijos: No especificado.  
| _ _ _

Hermanos, padres, no se detiene en otros datos, lo único que lo comprueba por lo que alguna vez fue son aquellas personas que lo recuerdan, los ojos endemoniados que lo observan, el cabello fuego, la sonrisa entre decepción y asco, porque son sabias las palabras que lo dicen, nadie desaparece, nadie deja de existir mientras alguien, cualquier persona, incluso odiándote…te siga recordando, sonríe a medias, se pregunta si aquellas personas ya lo han olvidado, apenas se detiene a ver su nombre o de lo que fue acusado. Sabe que _él_ en especial lo recuerda, sabe que los muertos persiguen sus pasos y arrancas hojas del libro de su vida. Sonríe al mirar el dato de la pareja.

Mira al alemán deteniendo un dedo sobre la pequeña mesa entre él y aquel guardia donde estaba el papel, suspira con ironía.

—Correcto, todo lo está, pero alcancé a tener siete ex-esposas, tres novias, dos amantes y cada una tenía un promedio de tres hijos conmigo…soy una bestia sexual, en mi informe debería salir, sólo digo, una sugerencia, para que las guardias se pasen por mi celda en la noche…—se ríe sutilmente.

Los ojos azulados lo miran algo más serio, vaya tipo más amargado, le recuerda a él mismo hace unos meses, pero ahora que lo ha perdido todo ya no tiene de que agobiarse, sólo debe darle término a todo eso.

—Ahora vea esta…—alza frente a él otro papel quitando el anterior, sus ojos se abren curiosos, no es una encuesta como las miles que ha tenido después del incidente por las serpientes traicioneras llamados prensa, jodidos periodistas, no les deseaba mal alguno, pero ojalá que a todos se los violen con un consolador gigante del tamaño que debe tenerlo Hulk.

En fin, la ficha es la de alguien más, alguien que no es él, una persona cuyo nombre no le suena para nada, pero quien lo marcaría para siempre después de la vida que se destruyó por completo. Esto era su nueva vida.

-_ _ _  
| FICHA CRIMINAL:

| Nombre: Alfred F. Jones.  
| Lugar de nacimiento: New York, Estados Unidos.  
| Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de julio de 1993.  
| Alias: Herokiller.  
| Cargo: No especificado.  
| Condena: No especificado.  
| Situación actual: No especificado.  
| Ocupación: Prisionero, no especificado.  
| Cónyuge: No especificado.  
| Padres: No especificado.  
| Hermanos: No especificado.  
| Hijos: No especificado.  
| _ _ _

El anglosajón abrió los ojos con extrema curiosidad, quizás algo nervioso, no salía absolutamente nada en la ficha de ese sujeto. ¿Lo hicieron a propósito? Además ese nombre, esa alias... era irónico... ¿Héroe asesino? ¿Qué tipo de héroe era un asesino? Bueno, la gente te suele con tildar nombres ridículos luego de saber de ti.

O sea, a él le pusieron "El jade carmín" ¿Qué mierda de nombre era ese? Por poco y siendo notablemente compasivos no le pusieron "Las cejas asesinas" o "El loco del unicornio" ¡Oh quizás uno mejor! "El vengador inglés 2.0"

Nombres estúpidos, nunca se cansará de decirlo. La mirada seria de Kirkland esta vez fue la que impactó con la de ese amargado alemán, es como de esos sujetos armados que están todo el día sin moverse, ni pestañean, como robots.

—¿Quién es este sujeto?—baja la vista, analiza el papel con inseguridad.

—Su nuevo compañero de celda, será trasladado señor Kirkland, mire este otro documento, está legalmente autorizado por el representante general de la cárcel a ser trasladado con el reo Alfred F. Jones, usted no es más que una de las diez movilizaciones que se realizarán en total.

—Oh, tendré un compañero misterioso, que emocionante, quizás deba llevarle una cartita de amigo secreto...—su voz era sarcasmo puro.

El alemán le explicó todo de una manera que lo hacía sonar casi aceptable, normativo, regulativo, cosas con "tivo" y protocolo y reglas y cosas que lo tienen al borde del colapso mental. Le sacaron las esposas para casi convertirlo en un adefesio viviente denominado esclavo, faltaba que le pusieran una faldita de mucama y le dieran un plumero, le hicieron limpiar toda la desgraciada habitación sin tapiz alguno donde el único adorno eran unas profundas fisuras y rallas, una marca le hizo temblar un poco "Aquí follé con Carlos", porque el sujeto macho, negro, como de veinte metros y mucho pelo en el pecho que a veces transitaba por allí le decían "Carlos", la imagen de ese mastodonte en un encuentro sexual con un prisionero le pareció horroroso, pobre el culo del sujeto, quedaría con el tamaño de una manzana y si era al revés...

Lo imaginó, sintió deseos de tirarse al piso y llorar, ojalá no soñara con Carlos en la fría noche con traje sadomasoquista rosado polaco, por favor, oh god, please kill me, se decía internamente.

Al mencionar aquello la imagen de Feliks, el travesti que le prestó resguardo hace medio año volvió nuevamente a su mente junto a su pareja Toris, eran unos buenos sujetos. Los travestis eran quizás algo raros, con gustos que desconoce, pero al menos los que él conoció tenían más corazón que cualquier hombre o mujer hetero que haya conocido. A su nueva habitación apenas lleva una bolsa algo desgarrada donde transporta un par de retratos, una extraña pelota, una tira de genero a cuadros, una cinta roja y una cajita musical, elevó la vista, miró al muy inteligente guardia que lo escoltaría a su nuevo castillo-calabozo custodiado por perros y hombres armados del cual ninguna chica guapa lo sacaría con espada y sostén copa D en mano en su semental corcel.

—Hola Artie...—ese sujeto sonríe, a Kirkland le entran esas raras ganas de golpearlo hasta que se caiga al suelo de lo bien que le caía.

—Prefería a tu hermano, Gilbert. Tan conversador que es...

—Oh, deja al pequeño, es nuevo aquí, anda revolucionando toda la cárcel con sus normas raras, no es para nada awesome, lo emborracharé con un par de cervezas un día de estos para que baje la amargura...

—¿Le contaste a tu Ex sobre la marca?

—Oh cállate, todos me joden con eso...

—Debió de morderte una nalga, así nadie preguntaría...supongo, no sé que tan gay eres.

—Kirkland, muévete.

—Uyyy, Gil se enojó, ve a darle de comer a tu pollo… —le increpa con gracia.

—Cállate Kirkland, en serio, nadie sabe que traigo a mi fantástico fénix debajo del sombrero. No deben enterarse...—susurra serio dentro de su absoluta no seriedad.

Ese alemán que parecía que su madre lo hubiera decolorado frunció el ceño, le faltaba pigmentación en todo su cuerpo, ojos café casi rojizos y pelo rubio casi blanco, era como un anciano zombi que aún seguía joven y de cierta manera guapo. Eso no salió de la boca inglesa, claro que no.

—Oh, ahora es un fénix, creía que era la mutación de una gallina con una paloma. —sarcasmo, delicioso sarcasmo.

—Que te mueras, digo, muevas... no quiero gastar mis asombrosas palabras en alguien como tú.

—Oh right, oh right...

¿Qué podía hacer él? Aunque Gil sea algo así como una persona simpático-irritante no dejaban de ser lo que eran cada uno, un prisionero y un custodio. No cabía una amistad en algo así, sonrió a medias, con esa sonrisa ligera y pirata que solía tener, suspirando, apretando las pocas cosas que podría considerar suyas en la bolsa. La celda está realmente alejada de la que tenía antes, Gilbert se detiene, parece apretar la quijada cuando ve la celda, como si hubiera olvidado de quien se trataba minutos antes, el inglés nota como de su frente sudor líquido se derrama hasta la barbilla, ese alemán no es de miedos e inseguridades, sólo a la escoba o el sartén de su ex-esposa húngara.

—¿Y bien? ¿No abrirás, Gilby? —no escucha respuesta, sólo la saliva pasando con dificultad por la garganta del chico de ojos rojizos.

Kirkland eleva una de sus gruesas ceja cuando el albino abre tembloroso la celda, el inglés repara en esta, espaciosa y amplia, hay un par de antifaces sobre la cama descuidada de sábanas azules, el piso parece tener manchas coloridas en varios sectores, una bandera roída de Estados Unidos sujeta a la parte superior de la celda en una pequeña ventana que cuela el aire detrás de los resistentes barrotes, también fotografías de gente en blanco y negro tachadas.

Y hay un ser allí, en medio de la celda, apoyado en la pared opaca desgarrada debajo de la gloriosa bandera, con el mismo traje plomo azulado que tiene el anglosajón, la cabeza gacha directo al suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia abajo y las piernas en posición medianamente india, ya que una está levemente doblada hacia arriba con la rodilla flectada, murmura algo, juega con los dedos, son rápidos y parecen tocar todo con precaución, tiene un par de dados y una baraja inglesa a la que parece faltarle muchas cartas. Ese sujeto se ríe, realmente pareciera que está jugando solo. Esta es una cárcel, no un sanatorio mental… ¿Quién demonios era ese sujeto?

El Rey de espadas está manchado con gotitas de líquido carmín, el prisionero agrega suavemente a la Reina de espadas, delineando con la yema de su índice el rostro de la preciada Reina sin mancha alguna. Vuelve a jugar con las cartas antes separadas que ahora yacen juntas, el Rey sobre la Reina, opacándola por completo, desarraigándola del mundo, las cartas parecen ser egoístas y el Rey un monstruo obsesivo.

El alemán empujó un poco al inglés para que entre de manera nerviosa, el muchacho aún no levanta la cabeza. Un pequeño detalle así no lo va a asustar, como si le importara que el muy son of a bitch lo tomara en cuenta, pone un pie sobre la celda y mira hacia delante, los ojos azules chocan contra los suyos y… es como que si se hubiera detenido el tiempo, siente que se derrumba, la piel es blanca sin marca alguna, el inglés se sintió estremecer, como si se le cortara la respiración al verlo. La sonrisa delicadamente curvada, como la de un chico a punto de hacer una travesura sin temor a arriesgarse, una macabra y desquiciada para su edad; los ojos afilados como el profundo cielo le observan penetrantes, son extrañamente hipnotizadores. Luego, un suspiro enloquecedor sale de los varoniles labios. Se sujeta el cabello rubio con una de sus manos, vuelve a sonreír con gracia. Parece como si fuera una criatura demoníaca e irreal.

Como si dominara la situación, como si quisiera demoler la cordura de todo aquel que toque su territorio. El anglosajón se obliga a avanzar un poco más… ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién es él? Parece leerle la mente porque segundos después responde en el momento preciso.

—Alfred F. Jones, me alegro de poder verte tan de cerca, después de que se fue George estoy algo solito, tu ficha me pareció fascinante, tú eres fascinante… después de todo no pondrían a alguien que no es un asesino en mi cuarto, en fin… _Welcome Arthur! Pleased to meet you! I'm Alfred, the american hero! (1)_

—Shit, perfect… eres una rareza. —es lo único que articula, dando otro paso sobre la celda sombría, no tiene miedo ante un chico algo raro y animado con algo de azúcar extra en la sangre.

La sonrisa del estadounidense se curva una vez más, levanta la cabeza y se lleva una de las manos a la boca cuando se da el tiempo de observar a su nuevo compañero de arriba a abajo. Se ríe, aparentando inocencia, pero él es todo menos esa palabra, él es corrosivo, él es veneno y mata, pero por sobretodo, es obsesivo, Kirkland no lo sabe, pero ya ha pisado terreno marcado, por lo tanto, ya es considerado propiedad de ese chico… para siempre.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Como si sufriera claustrofobia.

* * *

**Nota: **_(1) ¡Bienvenido, Arthur! ¡Encantado de conocerte! ¡Soy Alfred, el héroe americano!_

Los capítulos son algo serios, pero necesarios para que los entiendan, otros graciosos e irónicos, otros perturbadoramente románticos, otros dan miedo, hay muchas cosas, son siete en total, podrían ser más si es que lo alargo. Por cierto, a quienes leyeron "Predator & Prey" trabajo en el extra. En fin, el número de Arthur es muy evidente, me vi tentada a ponerlo ¿JK-1923A? ¿No les suena a algo? A quien adivina le doy algo, sí, un algo, los algo siempre son secretos :D

Me despido, besos psicópatas y sensuales para ustedes. Dejen un comentario y tendrán a un lindo preso inglés esposado a su cama (?)


	2. Como si sufriera claustrofobia

Quiero agradecer a todos por su constante apoyo, aliento y expectativas que espero no disolver, ustedes me impulsan a escribir. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo con ayuda de Angi, la personalidad de Alfred es extraña, bastante bipolar, no les quedará más que acostumbrarse a ella. Capítulo lento y algo largo, ojalá no se aburran.

Cualquier review que manden será respondido, si a alguien le molesta que les conteste sus comentarios avísenme en un PM. Mordidas psicópatas y disfruten de esta prisión.

**_Karla: _**No es anónima, pero la amo con la pasión de un conejo en abstinencia. Y eso es mucho, supongo (?) Gracias por hacer que esto sea legible para los lectores, gracias por gastar tu tiempo en hacer estas cosas, y nunca respondiste completa esta y la otra encuesta, muajaj, pero te debo un beso, kiss volador para ti. I love you.  
**_Student: _**Espero que te siga gustando la trama, muchas gracias por tu comentario. ¿Alfred es sexy? ¡Él está loco! Quizás eso sea lo sexy…  
**_Mane:_ **Mmm, es casi eso, te faltó la "A" aunque me reí con tu respuesta, yo tomaba Gamalate para la concentración, nunca me sirvió.  
**_Naruhi: _**Claro que tendrás tu extra de Predator & Prey, lo tengo listo, sólo detalles y lo subiré, en cuanto a este fic… me alegro de que te guste, abajo vendrá el significado del acertijo, la ficha vacía de Jones se revela mucho después.  
**_Rin-chan: _**Estás casi, pero lo "A" no es sólo de Arthur, gracias por participar y comentar, me haces feliz. Y sí, habrá continuación de Predator & Prey para cerrarlo definitivamente.  
**_Himiko-chan: _**Claro, tendrá suspenso y terror, además como dices, no será para nada rosa, pero por ahora va leve, Alfred sigue siendo un niño bueno por el momento, gracias por comentar.  
**_Lin Zu: _**Estoy segura que tú tienes cuenta, pero por si me llego a equivocar te respondo aquí, tendrás a tu obsesivo Alfred y a Arthur a montones, no te preocupes, gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar :D  
**_Gaby la humana: _**Aajajaj, es casi eso, sólo te equivocaste en la "A" que no es sólo de Arthur, muchas gracias por participar, habrá otro acertijo más en este capítulo.  
**_Cristian: _**Lo tendrás, pero no taaaan fuerte (?)  
**_Kaori: _**¿Y quién es esa amiga? Me da curiosidad, quizás me ha dejado comentario o la conozca, en fin, me alegro de que te gustara este fic, puedes leer el que quieras de mi cuenta, aunque no son del todo buenos. Y el video… mándalo de nuevo por favor, no me abre, muchas gracias por escribirme.

**ACERTIJO: **JK-1923A – Jones-Kirkland, edad de Alfred, edad de Arthur, inicial que los dos comparten. Los ganadores son: Yumi-chaan, Kamibb, Konatita, EsteEsMiNombreDeUsuario. Ahora pueden escoger ¿Hot moment en las regaderas o en la celda o…que no haya? Ustedes escogen.

* * *

Gilbert estaba frente a ellos, haciendo sonar la puerta de acero firmemente mientras el manojo de llaves tiritaba en sus manos y se aseguraba que ese sujeto posado con incertidumbre bajo la bandera desgastada no diera paso alguno o intentara algo. El inglés frunció el ceño, quizás ese sujeto era un reo problemático subestimado por los guardias, pero cuando choca nuevamente su mirada contra la del americano reiteradamente viene esa sensación a su estomago, se tambalea, tiene esa irreal sensación de querer morderse los labios, de abrir los ojos y dejarse suspirar, se ahoga con su propio aire, sofocado por la intensidad de esa mirada. Se siente acorralado al verlo, se siente un prisionero y de pronto, la celda es demasiado pequeña, angosta, no hay nada de él allí, es sólo el territorio de ese tal Jones, un invasor. Le atrae esa palabra, le saca una sonrisa mediana.

El americano parece percibirla con curiosidad, se relame los labios suavemente, la mano derecha acaricia a la Reina de espadas. La sonrisa de Jones es como veneno, te quita el aire, te vuelve débil, el anglosajón se aventuró tentando al peligro, los pies resonaban en la celda, examinó su rústica cama con algo de pereza sentándose en ella. El americano bajó la vista envuelto nuevamente en su mundo, el inglés se iba a recostar dejando su bolso al lado, abandonándose entre las sábanas cuando él vuelve a hablar.

—Jade carmín...—susurra suavemente, arrastrando las palabras y proponiendo una amena risa para abrir el canal de comunicación con simpatía. — ¿A qué se debe tu nombre?

El inglés no era "viva el compañerismo" ni nada por el estilo, aferró más la cabeza sobre la sucia almohada ignorando a su compañero de celda. Rogaba al cielo que se callara y no sea un prisionero con complejo de No-me-callo-nunca-soy-pariente-de-Gilbert.

—Oye cejón, deberíamos hablar. Eres mi compañero…—exclama un poco más fuerte, pero sin rudeza alguna, su voz era chillona a veces.

Pero ahora mismo era chocolate derretido, el inglés tuvo un estremecimiento, o Alfred habla medio gay o se le está insinuando de alguna manera. Cualquiera de las dos, no le importaba. No tenía gusto alguno hacia los hombres, cualquier cosa que no tenga enormes senos para agarrar no entra en su lista de futuras conquistas.

—Desde mi punto de vista sólo me encerraron junto a ti, tengo sueño, dormiré.

—No cierres los ojos ahora Arthur, no te quiero ver muerto.

El inglés arqueó las cejas, volteando nuevamente a su compañero, la vista del americano era filosa, seria y penetrante en esos instantes, de manera analítica lo observaba desde la misma posición inicial, la experiencia era similar a la de un león esperando a que el ciervo esté fuera de la manada, esperando el momento en el cual penetrar la carne en una mordida sobre el cuello, dejar que luchara, que se resistiera, así, la sangre saldría más deprisa, hasta que el cuerpo no lucha y se entrega a la muerte, al depredador. Cuando cierra los ojos el inglés suprime una expresión algo alterada al escucharlo decir eso con aquel tono tosco y diabólico. Joder, nunca había pensado que cerrar los ojos sería tan devastadoramente problemático. Algo, quizás el instinto, bastante certero en esta ocasión le decían que esa sonrisa infantil en aquel rostro tan perfecto no era más que la ilusión que esconde al monstruo que se alimenta del miedo y de vidas humanas. Un verdadero asesino que disfruta matando. Eran como el agua y el aceite, él no mató porque quiso...

Pero no es el momento de recordar.

— ¿Y el tuyo, "héroe asesino"?—la sonrisa forzada era notoria, se sentó en la cama apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, arrebatándole el gusto de la sorpresa a Alfred, inquebrantable.

— ¡Porque soy un héroe Artie, un verdadero héroe!

—Oh por favor, no eres más que un asesino, debes de serlo, tu ficha está vacía... no sé quién eres ni por qué estás aquí, no quiero saberlo. Pero sé que eso eres, un número, llevas más aquí que yo, no te compadezcas, eres un criminal, todos aquí lo somos.

Los ojos se abrieron de manera irregular, la sonrisa salió sutil en su rostro, las cejas arqueadas y confundidas, el anglosajón notó el cambio de respiración de Jones, antes calmado y relajado se escuchaba como una asma demasiado leve, el menor terminó por toser un poco mordiendo sus labios y rasgando la piel de sus brazos, los ojos dilatados que brillaban con la oscuridad que empezaba a allanar la celda seguían provocando escalofríos.

—Y... ¿Qué soy para ti Arthur?—el inglés suspiró observando la cámara, Jones no podría hacer nada mientras lo observaran o podrían darle la pena de muerte, se sintió un poco más tranquilo.

Libre de evitar la pregunta entrante. Volteando, dando la espalda a su compañero, quizás estaba siendo paranoico, tenía buen oído, sentiría cualquier movimiento, estaba entrenado para eso, ese norteamericano no lo tocaría, podría dormir junto a esa rareza. El reloj marca las once de la noche. Se escuchan quejidos de las habitaciones de al lado. Joder, deberían ser menos ruidosos, se corre hacia el otro lado, abre los ojos y se jala a sí mismo hacia atrás, sorprendido al ver al americano aún despierto, recostado en la cama contraria, ojos abiertos, boca cerrada y tensa.

Dos metros de distancia le parecen insignificantes con Jones de compañero.

—Sabía que voltearías a verme, Artie, tenías que darle las buenas noches a tu compañero ¿No? Tú me gustas, eres atento y lindo, por eso, seremos grandes amigos...—la sonrisa relucía como la de un arlequín.

El anglosajón lo supo, ese sujeto, esa celda, no era como nada que haya conocido antes. Los ojos azules como el profundo cielo por un momento le parecieron zafiros brillantes, el sueño lo consumía, odiaba que la costumbre en la cárcel ya lo estuviera consumiendo, aunque ningún reo nuevo será desalojado de su celda las primeras dos semanas, mañana sería diferente, mañana se sentiría como todo el resto, un poco más humano.

Una música americana de los ochenta, más específicamente los ruidosos de "Chicago" interpretando "Hard to say I'm sorry" lo despertaron cantando sus cursilerías a la mañana siguiente, abrió los ojos con prisa al haberse olvidado del norteamericano. Lo ve... se siente estúpido al haber temido de "eso". Arrojado como poco menos que un muñeco de trapo que escupe baba por la boca. Destapado a medias, la mano suelta fuera del catre, Hello Kitty con una cuchara arcoíris daba más miedo que Alfred en esos momentos. La música siguió sonando, para los tercos pusieron la siguiente cancioncita a tres decibeles más insoportable de lo que cualquier hombre podría sobrellevar, el inglés estaba que les arrojaba un zapato. Estúpidos americanos, claro que no se quejaría si de una canción de U2, Placebo o The Rolling Stones se tratara. El saco de papas de su compañero no reaccionó hasta la siguiente canción y un zapato de cierto inglés vengativo.

¿Tenía que tirarle el zapato a alguien, no? No tirarle un zapato a alguien cuando te mueres de ganas por hacerlo puede afectar a tu salud, causar estrés extremo y falta de paciencia, está comprobado en Arthurlandia por médicos Arthurienses.

—Oh... yo... ughht... unos minu-tos más, darling.

—Cariño tu culo, despierta pedazo de mierda.

—Oh, oh, esta canción, está canción…—se levantó aún resoplando sueño pero algo más animado, el inglés giró la cabeza, iban en el sector B, en unos quince minutos llegarían al D a contarlos.

—Es una canción de mierda.

—Es linda, me recuerda a ti... — aspiró suavemente el aire, dejó caer sus parpados un poco y miró a Arthur desde donde permanecía sentado, otra vez esa mirada, el inglés la odiaba, lo hacía sentir extraño y peculiarmente atraído por esa sonrisa. —Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight, it must have been something you said...I just died in your arms tonight~ _(1)_—se acercó suavemente a Kirkland que lo miraba con desprecio, el anglosajón no podía retroceder más.

El americano sonrió con encanto cuando los talones del inglés chocaron contra la gruesa muralla bajo la sombra de la roída bandera, el mayor sintió un cosquilleo al ver la petrificante delicia con la que el americano parecía acorralarlo. Los dedos de Jones tocaron su cintura suavemente, deslizándose hasta arriba, sin pasar al pecho, los otros buscaban ansiosos la mano en una posición parecida a la de un baile burgués, sumergido en el encanto de la música y en la magnética forma de acercarse que dominaba. Su compañero no se dio cuenta del término de la revisión y desalojo para el desayuno del sector C.

El inglés frunce las cejas y aparta con fuerza el brazo contrario haciendo crujir sus huesos con los del estadounidense al estrellar, hizo una mueca de dolor casi indistinguible, Alfred pareció no sentirla, ni acto reflejo. Sólo lo observó perplejo desde la bandera que colgaba de las paredes de concreto sujetándola con fuerza y afilando nuevamente su mirada hacia el británico. Sabiendo que querría más que el olor de ese inglés untado en la yema de sus dedos.

Siete cincuenta y todos estaban en un pasillo largo sin celdas siendo contados por el mismo alemán hermano de Gilbert. El inglés decidió inspeccionar a su derecha para asegurarse de quienes eran los hijos de puta que no lo dejaban dormir muy bien con esos sonidos. Se encontró con un sujeto alto de ojos azules y cabello realmente alborotado, en el cuello tenía una marca parecida a la de un lobo… ¿Quién era el animal que le hizo semejante cosa? ¿Quizás Carlos, el negro alto y musculoso? Joder, debía sacarse pronto la imagen de ese sujeto siendo homosexual. Cuando iban desfilando y dieron una vuelta pudo ver al causante de esa mordida, era más pequeño, de cabello rubio corto liso. Parte de él era sujetado por un pasador en forma de una cruz…wuau, ese sujeto parecía pacífico… no quería saber cómo era en las noches para dejar al más alto con semejante mordida.

Ught, el dicho tiene razón; los callados son los peores.

Ocho de la mañana exactamente y todos los cautivos estaban ordenados en una fila alargada en varias mesas enormes parecida a la de un casino escolar, el inglés, a pesar de su insistencia a sentarse en otro lugar, se vio forzado a agachar la cabeza y comer una sémola desabrida y un jarrón de leche, que, extrañamente, a pesar de lo mal que sabía, era mejor que los desayunos que él se preparaba con tanto esmero, so curious. A su derecha estaba nuevamente el sujeto del pasador en cruz incrustando sus ojos en la comida viendo si cobraba vida. El de cabellos alborotados hablaba mientras comía, que educado, genial, sentado frente a los fenómenos. Los demás reos se apartaban de aquella zona con esmero, dejando uno o dos puestos de diferencia con Alfred y ese otro par de rubios.

—Oh mierda, no de nuevo, pierdo toda la masculinidad en ese puesto...sé que no puedo exigir el trabajo más hermoso de todos pero me divertía bastante reparando la cárcel.

El americano rió sutilmente dando un suave codazo en las costillas al danés. — ¿Lavandería, no? Acéptalo marica, te encanta doblar los bóxer como toda una dueña de casa.

La sonrisa del americano fue devuelta por el sujeto de cargado acento danés. —Claro, me encanta, me robé unos en el turno de la tarde, duermo con los calzoncillos de Lukas debajo de la almohada...

Nadie alcanzó a ver por qué, pero el sujeto que parecía danés se retorció en la silla mientras juntaba los labios como si hubiera comido un limón mutado con ácido sulfúrico. El inglés no lo dedujo por el rostro del que intuía ser "Lukas" ya que no expresaba sentimientos ni cuando respiraba, pero la pierna doblada y rígida bajo la mesa le hizo intuir que le había dado la patada de su vida en los bajos al nórdico.

—Den...—clamó Lukas con la pasión de una ardilla en coma.

—Está bien kære kærlighed _(2)_, te devolveré los calzoncillos...—sonrió con dolor y una mueca un tanto forzada, los ojos se desviaron levemente hacia Kirkland. — ¿Nuevo verdad? Mi nombre es Densen, me puedes decir Den, mi follamigo y futuro amante es Lukas...cuando salgamos de esta mierda nos casaremos, si no te fusilan o mueres estás invitado a la boda ¿Verdad que sí, Lukas?

El sujeto no respondió, sólo veía la comida. Wuau, se nota el amor ardiente entre ambos. El inglés mantenía pequeñas charlas, nulas, no le gustaban las preguntas, tampoco la extraña alegría de ese danés. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar su turno entre susurros disimulados pudo escucharlo, otra vez algo fuera de lo normal.

—Alfred, haz durar un poco al nuevo esta vez...—dijo entre un susurro acallado en la oreja del americano cuando él hablaba con el que poco después se enteró que provenía de Noruega.

¿Hazlo durar un poco? Un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, esto comenzaba a parecer desquiciadamente peligroso, incluso la naturalidad de esos sujetos frente a las miradas de asco y miedo de los demás reclusos les era indiferente.

— ¿Vas a tomar patio, deportes, talleres o trabajo?—preguntó el americano siguiendo los pasos del inglés de cerca, casi como un acosador.

Los nórdicos ya se había ido a doblar varonil y masculinamente la ropa de algunos de los reos, plancharla y lavarla, además de dejarla secando, el dinero que se ganaba era mínimo, pero te daba algo de "poder" en esa monótona vida.

— ¿Qué hay en los trabajos?

—Se asignan la mayoría de las veces, Artie. Déjame ver, está lavandería, reconstrucción de la cárcel, aseo, ayudante en la cocina, jardinería.

—Oh... jardinería. —susurró casi para sí mismo sin demostrarse emocionado, Alfred lo escuchó y deslizó una sonrisa burlesca por su rostro pasando insistentemente sus dedos por la cadera de Arthur para atraerlo en medio de la caminata hacia él.

—Jardinería suena tan varonil regar las plantitas, si lo tomas yo lo tomaré.

—Deja de seguirme puto cabrón.

—Hasta que no escojas tendremos que optar por el patio.

—"Tendremos que optar por el patio" dices...—exclamaba incrédulo... ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto?— ¿No estás metido en algo maldita sea?

— ¡Claro, una semana deportes y en la otra trabajo en reconstrucción, mover cosas pesadas y esas cosas, soy bueno en ello!

—Oh, awesome, really awesome, ahora vete y haz esa mierda y déjame a mí en paz, deja de respirar mi aire.

—No, hoy iré a patio contigo, nunca se atreven a decirme algo. Además alguien podría intentar tocarte, serás nuevo allí, no saben que ahora estás conmigo, tengo que hacérselos saber, que me perteneces, que si te intentan tocar los mataré...

—Eres desquiciadamente bromista, me dan ganas de vomitar al escucharte hablar...—casi le escupe en la cara con ironía, estaba claro, odiaba a ese engreído americano, él no le pertenece a nadie.

— ¿Cuál broma?—el estadounidense giró un poco su cabeza dando una sonrisa cálida y a la vez fría al inglés, lo dejó avanzar mientras caminaba.

Lo miraba, lo observaba... y también observaba al resto por si trataban de conversar con Kirkland o amedrentarlo. Alfred estaba confundido, no sabía si aquel nuevo compañero de celda le gustaba mucho o simplemente tenía ganas de destrozarlo. Se rió para sí mismo, la imagen del inglés despedazado en su celda le parecía un lindo adorno, el olor impregnado de su sangre le resultaría adorable y excitante, pero imaginarse un beso con él sumergido debajo de las descuidadas sábanas le parecía más lindo y le sacaba una apasionada obsesión. Aún no lo sabía, pero creía que le gustaba más de lo que adora matar a la escoria criminal. Mucho más, eso creía.

Pasan de las nueve hasta las una de la tarde arrinconados en la zona noroeste del patio, todos parecen repeler a Jones, por lo tanto, cualquier contacto con el nuevo parece frustrado, algunos guardias se pasean por las celdas, Gilbert ha mirado un par de veces hacia donde estaban los angloparlantes, pero el terror le consume, no quiere recordar lo que hizo ese monstruo hace dos meses atrás. Jones es la razón por la que muchos guardias abandonaron el puesto, pero también es la razón por la cual la corrupción en aquella cárcel bajara tan precipitadamente. A unos cuantos metros hay otro guardia, el de acento hispano, observando un juego con una baraja española, irresponsablemente quiere unirse. Además, en medio de ese vicioso juego están los hermanos Vargas, unos de los más viciosos estafadores que han existido en toda Italia. Sumamente agresivos, en especial uno que se conoce como "Lovino".

—Lovi, deberías dejarme jugar contigo y los muchachos...

—Vete de aquí mierda, eres la pobreza hecha persona, no tienes nada que ofrecerme...

—El cordón de la vaca ciega... _(3)_—oh, eso sonaba tan lógico y sensual, el italiano sonrió entendiendo.

Lovino soltó las cartas ensanchando su sonrisa de manera exquisitamente seductora con esa misma arrogante y conflictiva actitud que tenía en las nubes a ese arriesgado guardia.

—Feli, hazle espacio a esta nenita, eres bienvenido al juego... ¿Qué quieres ganar?

—Ya lo verás Lovi, sólo te aseguro que no es dinero.

Hora del almuerzo, esta vez ha sido un revoltijo de puré con zanahoria y carne de un "algo", un rinoceronte alimentado con piedras quizás, o tal vez el caparazón de una tortuga dinosaurio gigante frito, ni martillando la carne parecía poder ablandarse. El inglés no habló con Jones, no hablaba con nadie, evitaba a todo el mundo, no deseaba forjar una amistad, no quería tener a alguien importarte en aquel lugar, en aquella desgraciada vida... nunca más. Pero lo que menos quería era estar allí, oh, que alguien lo matara.

Dos de la tarde era la hora del receso, se jugaba un partido entre los reclusos. Alfred F. Jones parecía saltar de alegría y flectada su cuerpo sobre el sol que daba a esa parte de la cancha, estaba sin el traje completo, sólo con unos pantalones gruesos de color azul y una sudadera blanca. A Kirkland le dolía la cabeza, esa era su excusa para mirar con fascinación como el sudor del menor se deslizaba por los torneados músculos, dejo entreabrir la boca suavemente con sed, el americano sintió la mirada sobre él y saludo a Kirkland guiñándole el ojo. Puto cabrón.

— ¿Juegas, Arthur? —el danés de antes hizo girar la pelota sobre sus dedos, el inglés le frunció las cejas.

—Tengo escoliosis severa, no quieren que juegue. —apretó los dientes, sonriendo forzado apartando la vista de los hipnóticos ojos azulados.

— ¿Seguro que no te dieron duro en la noche? — uno de lo italianos alzó la ceja con gracia, jugando con un balón algo desinflado. La mirada cargada en odio del inglés le hizo retroceder haciendo temblar su cuerpo, una mirada seria y penetrante, asesina, temió por su integridad física y quizás por su propio trasero.

El americano intervino con una singular sonrisa delante del equipo. Arthur apartó la vista con fuerza haciendo sonar los nudillos de sus manos, ni siquiera conocía a ese sujeto, pero escuchó hablar de él, un tal Lovino, puto desgraciado, a él nadie se lo coge por detrás. —No, aún no Lovi, pero estoy en camino a ello. —comentó de manera traviesa y a la vez seria, usando una voz ronca y recorriendo sus ojos por los que conformaban su equipo al jugar, asegurándose que su punto quedara claro.

El inglés no aguantó a esos estúpidos, se largó de allí hasta el rincón del patio, pero aún estaba al alcance de la vista norteamericana, allí se encontró a cierto noruego sujetando un libro de artes oscuras y fantasía de unas quinientas páginas pacíficamente. Oh my god, un libro, alguien normal que lee, alguien normal que piensa, oh, esto es un milagro, se echaría a llorar de la emoción. Arthur había encontrado a su mejor amigo allí, de eso no hay duda.

A las tres de la tarde era la ducha en regaderas abiertas, Arthur no pudo evitar sentirse observado, los ojos de uno que otro recluso situándose en sus nalgas, descendiendo degeneradamente la mirada por debajo de estas fijándose en las piernas y en los muslos firmes. Un sujeto del sector B se relamió los labios cuando volteó su mirada, su mente seguramente estaba llena de porquerías indecentes, se sintió más asqueado cuando uno que otro le observaba la entrepierna, pero no quiso mirar a la derecha, no por mucho tiempo al menos, la sonrisa perfecta y blanca, la masculinidad de la que parecía gozar el tosco cuerpo americano, el bronceado deslizándose perfectamente por todo su organismo, desde su rostro hasta sus piernas. Alfred era guapo y Kirkland odiaba aceptarlo, odiaba compartir esas miradas morbosas en la ducha con tanta fascinación. Atracción inmediata tal vez, para él era un simple caso de hipersexualidad sorpresiva o de necesidad por la abstinencia ya que al cerrar los ojos e imaginarse a una mujer de candentes caderas se enrojecía con más fuerza y suspiraba con las gotas mojándole el rostro. Jones no lo atraía con ese fervor, sólo le confundía su actitud.

Cuando Arthur Kirkland cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en el agua, el americano los abrió con fuerza, una sonrisa sutil se deslizó por sus labios mirando al resto de los presos, luego tocó su cabeza haciendo un extraño gesto. Y luego, al menos desde ese instante, cuando el inglés volvió a abrir los ojos, ningún otro preso se atrevió a levantar la mirada de manera lujuriosa por su cuerpo, sólo el americano parecía comérselo con la vista y con sonrisas atrevidas.

El inglés suspiró aliviado de que Jones no lo pudiera seguir esta vez, estaba tratando de inscribirse en un trabajo, no le diría cual, su presencia es sorprendentemente sofocante, no lo aguantaría tan cerca siempre, y a ese ritmo no iba bien. El guardia que atendió su misión le miraba con una sonrisa mediana con un aire vampírico, los ojos rojos escarlata lo querían quizás prevenir de algo o era simplemente un jugueteo.

—Gracias por todo...—dio una pequeña reverencia antes de irse, la voz del sujeto con apariencia de Transilvania le detuvo sin mayor desesperación.

—Señor Kirkland, fue agradable conversar con usted... usted me agrada...—suspiró sutilmente. —En vez de pedir un nuevo empleo debería pedir deprisa un cambio de celda.

— ¿Cambio de celda?

Las palabras se olvidaron fríamente cuando el custodio tuvo que acabar su turno y dejar pasar al amargado del alemán que le informó de su traslado a la celda, algo ocultaba esa estúpida prisión, algo con Alfred, no entendía por qué de todos tenía que ser él su compañero. Lo único que pedía ya a esas instancias era pudrirse en la cárcel con tranquilidad, pero la muerte y el olor a sangre lo persiguen. El día continúa, a las seis se puede volver a la celda, la cena llega poco después y entrada la noche no se puede generar ruido, al menos no mucho. Alfred ha estado callado desde que el inglés fue a pedir trabajo, reservado, haciendo sonar el metal con uno de sus dedos tarareando la marcha nupcial con aterrador sonido, como si presagiara la muerte en vez de una hermosa unión.

Lo que antes parecía aterrador, luego que las semanas pasan ya parece rutina. Den y Lukas siguen siendo de los pocos que se acercan, el americano sonríe y juega, la faceta retorcida de los primeros días desaparece o ya le es cotidianas al anglosajón, los roces entre ambos eran mínimo, choques de brazos y miradas paulatinas en las regaderas, uno que otro toque y fricción de rostros por bromas, manos calculadoras que saben como tocar para ser irresistiblemente insinuantes, pero Kirkland no cae, no tienes deseos, sigue sin agradarle su "camarada", pero aprende a tratarlo, sólo es un niño sobrestimado y mimado, o al menos eso cree.

Lleva ya dos meses y medio encerrado con Alfred F. Jones, la rutina lo agota, pero hay algo que lo hace sentir incomodo, las manchas de colores en la celda, azul, celeste, rojo y morado. Hay más, están todos los colores que recuerda, el color lo hace sentir incomodo. Alfred ha estado más reservado que nunca, a veces el inglés se levanta con el alma en un hilo al despertarse y observar los ojos azules pegados a los suyos, la respiración chocándole la boca. Luego el americano se aparta con gracia, profetizando alguna que otra palabra de burla por conseguir asustar al inglés. Y… un día como cualquiera, exactamente la noche del veintitrés, Alfred no llega a cenar, pero sí a la celda.

— Happy birthday Arthur! Congratulations for being one day older than you were yesterday! Senile! Sexy relic! Veteran! _(4)  
_  
—Oh shit, you're adorable, me frustra que lo recuerdes.

—Oh, pero si veinticuatros años es una buena edad, luces bien para ser un viejo acabado, un poco más de sonrisas harían milagros en tu cara…

—Shut up Jones, me dormiré, no más conversaciones.

—Me temo que esta noche me rehúso, Artie... —jugueteó un poco parándose. Arthur frunció las cejas con severidad, el americano ya ha intentado acercarse más de la cuenta en otras ocasiones.

En sus días de escuela, Kirkland no era conocido en pandillas simplemente por nada. Ha podido sacarse a Alfred de encima las veces que hicieron falta, pero en esta oportunidad su patrón de ataque ha cambiado. Jones es sumamente cuidadoso y práctico, lleva en la mano el regalo para Arthur encerrado en una bolsita hecha de un género azul con un moñito de color rojo. El americano se desliza con una risita cerca inglés, extiende la mano y choca los dedos contra los de Kirkland, quien no aparta la vista de los ojos azules. Se miran por unos segundos más, el mundano acto de rozar los dedos contra los de Alfred ya generan un pequeño cosquilleo en el británico, quien coge con premura la bolsita apretándola contra sus dedos. Alfred se aleja recostándose en la cama de un salto, emocionado por que abran su regalo.

—Espero que te guste…Artie.

—Es Arthur, maldición.

El mayor abre la bolsita deslizando con cuidado la cinta, dentro hay una nota, la lee con cara de decepción total, pero no evita pensar que es lo único que ha recibido hoy, tampoco es como si se imaginara a su familia visitándolo con la sonrisa del año, menos a ese monstruo de cabellera fuego que tiene de nota decía:_ "Hoy es tu cumpleaños… por eso me preguntaba si… aceptarías esto. Te ama, tu compañero de celda, SR-0423U"_

¿Aceptar qué? Mueve un poco más la bolsita y nota que hay otro bulto. Adentra la mano hacia la tela y lo encuentra, reluce fervientemente, ha sido limpiado y pulido con anticipación, un anillo de plata, el inglés no ha visto algo así desde que entró a la prisión, su corazón se extraña un poco y la cabeza le molesta, alza la vista, el americano le mira con ilusión desde la cama, alza con cariño su dedo anular donde también relucía un anillo, no en la mano izquierda de "compromiso", sino en la derecha, de plenamente casados.

— ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo, Arthur Kirkland? Yo… si tú aceptas… prometería amarte y protegerte de todos, desde este momento podrías ser sólo mío, me gustas realmente mucho, nunca me he sentido así, tan desquiciadamente atraído a hacer algo más que…bueno, sólo quiero saberlo ¿Lo harías…?

—Estás demente, Jones. No soy homosexual, no tengo ningún afán de refregarme con un hombre… esto es muy atento de tu parte pero creo que… me nie-…

La celda se ve sorpresivamente allanada. Alfred desvía la mirada desinteresada y muerta como el veneno sobre el guardia quien se mantiene serio. Nuevamente ese alemán rubio de cabello ordenado. Obliga a Jones a salir de la celda para llevarlo a reportar cierto incidente. ¿Qué incidente? Entrando la noche lo descubre por la conversación de una pareja de guardias que tienen turno en la noche.

— ¿Lo escuchaste? Hoy en la cena, en los regaderas… a dos reos del sector D… le arrancaron los dedos de cuajo, dos anillos… no quieren decir quién fue, temen morir…

— ¿No lo buscarán entre los presos?

—Claro que no, creen que fue "él".

—Oh, entiendo… —susurra ácidamente el guardia, siguen conversando hasta que sus voces se pierden. El inglés escucha reír al danés con gracia, mientras Lukas lo hacía callar, seguramente con un golpe que lo deja sin respiración. El anglosajón tiene los ojos contra la pared, las manos le tiemblan, sujeta el anillo con fuerza.

Reluce, es de plata, pero en la oscuridad de la noche Arthur lo ve manchado de sangre. Se escucha un sonido ahogado y la reja de la celda es abierta perezosamente con las llaves, Alfred se ríe sutilmente, un guardia lo ha traído a la celda. El anglosajón se siente enfermo y desesperado, no quiere estar allí. El americano se recuesta en la cama y antes de dormir susurra en el vacío de la celda "Qué emocionante, mañana será nuestra Luna de Miel."

Y Arthur Kirkland quiere desaparecer de allí, alejar a ese monstruo de su lado, un asesino. Alfred F. Jones de seguro es eso, el norteamericano lo quiere por siempre allí, el inglés no le teme a él ni a la muerte, sólo teme volverse como Alfred, desquiciar su ya trizada mente hasta el grado en el que está su compañero, no sabe nada de él, sólo sabe que está cada vez más encerrado en la obsesión de ese delincuente. Quiere escapar, el lugar es pequeño, lo sofoca, Alfred F. Jones es simplemente claustrofobia viva.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:** Sadismo y tortura son sinónimos de amor.

* * *

**Nota: **_(1) Oh yo, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche, debió de ser algo que dijiste, acabo de morir en tus brazos esta noche.__ (I just died in your arms tonight - Cutting Crew.)  
__(2) Está bien "querido amor". (En danés.)  
__(3) El cordón de la vaca ciega... (No tienen que entenderlo ahora, los presos que hablan con los guardias tienen claves para conseguir beneficios.)  
__(4) ¡Feliz cumpleaños Arthur! ¡Felicitaciones por ser un día más viejo que ayer! ¡Senil! ¡Sexy reliquia! ¡Veterano!_

Ahora conocieron más a Alfred ¿Adorable, verdad? Hasta le da anillos, awwww, en fin, esto se pondrá un poco más fuerte, los capítulos contendrán varios temas. Espero que el capítulo no fuera muy aburrido, pero la rutina de las cárceles es así, no sólo pasarán encerrados en la celda y tendrán sexo desenfrenado, eso sería poco realista. Oh come on, ahora les toca adivinar el siguiente acertijo, el número de Alfred, que es "SR-0423U", también tiene que ver con los protagonistas, veamos quién le atina. A quien lo consiga le dejo decidir algo importante en el capítulo cuatro.

Me despido con más mordidas psicópatas y dedos mutilados para todos. Dejen un comentario para que Alfred exija su Luna de Miel (?)


	3. Sadismo y tortura son sinónimos de amor

Un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen y comentan esta historia, aquí está el tercer capítulo, llevo la mitad del cuarto así que espero tenerlo a la mayor brevedad posible. La historia es fundamentalmente realista, pero aquí aplico un poco el mundo onírico de los sueños. El capítulo es largo y algo aburrido, una Red Bull les ayudará a leerlo sin dormirse, sean compasivos, este capítulo es confuso, pero necesario.

Insisto, cualquier review que manden será respondido, si a alguien le molesta que les conteste sus comentarios avísenme en un PM. Mordidas psicópatas y disfruten de esta prisión.

**_Karla:_** Bueno, qué puedo decir, siempre estás aquí para mí, aunque ahora te desaparezcas con exceso y apenas sé de ti si no es porque veo secretamente tu muro, pero supongo que no tienes tiempo o quizás Internet, pero igual me asusta que en sí muera nuestra relación y amistad si es que no nos hablamos constantemente, hace tiempo que no cargo mi celular, lo haré para ver si me llamas, gracias por revisar el fic y ser la gran persona que eres. Ojalá que estés bien y suerte en todas tus pruebas gay. **_  
Himiko-chan:_** Sí, ahora lo actualizo, siento mi demora, en serio, alguno que otro inconvenientes nada más, pero nunca me tardaré más de dos semanas ya que la trama de cada capítulo está muy ordenada. Y quién sabe, tal vez sí, Alfred no es malo y es incomprendido. Gracias por tu lindo comentario.**_  
Rin-chan:_** Sí, Arthur es malo e insensible, cómo no aceptar una linda boda en una prisión con el reo más tierno del mundo… ¿Cómo? Y has acertado a todo en cuanto al acertijo, pero no en el "SR", ya que está relacionado con los protagonistas… pero no inmersos en esta trama específicamente, y no digas que tus comentarios son desvaríos, cualquier cosa que opines o participes dentro de mi fic es importante para mí.  
**_Claro Profundo:_ **Sí, lo expresa completamente, deberías ser un himno de guerra… ¡Hasta rima! Gracias por comentar.  
**_Mix:_** No te has conectado a MSN, así que te respondo por aquí… sí, lo seguiré, gracias por ser siempre un encanto.  
**_Kyary: _**¿Super Mario song? ¿En serio? Dios mío xD, y no te preocupes, aquí está el capítulo, me alegro de que te guste la temática y ¡No me muerdas la mano! Que si no escribiré muy lento y jamás publicaré, gracias por tu comentario Darling. **_  
Lin Zu:_** No te preocupes, no despegará sus ojos de Arthur… y Alfi querrá su luna de miel, pero Kirkland no es tan estúpido para aceptar por las buenas, ya verás a lo que me refiero.**_  
Pan con queso: _**¿Lemon como tal? Más o menos sí y no, dales tiempo, Arthur todavía no se da a la idea de llegar a algo así con un desconocido, pero cederá a ciertas cosas.  
**_Hitori-chan: _**Sí, Alfred es la ternura hecha hombre xD, su personalidad también incluso siendo bastante lunática parece encantadora. Y veamos, en la ficha le has acertado a todo… menos a la SR, todos se equivocaron en esa por razones desconocidas (?) Pero gracias por participar y comentar esta historia.**_  
Student: _**Te daré más dedos mutilados si es que puedo, los venden a la vuelta de la esquina de mi casa (?) Y no te preocupes, seguiré la historia ahora mismo.

**ACERTIJO: **SR-0423U – Special Relationship, día del cumpleaños de Alfred, día del cumpleaños de Arthur, Inicial de United States y United Kingdom. Ganadora: Clandestina, la única que adivinó la "SR", porque varios adivinaron lo demás, son buenos en esto.

* * *

_Sweet child in time, you'll see the line / Dulce niño en el tiempo, verás la linea. __  
Line that's drawn between the good and the bad / La linea que separa el bien y el mal.  
See the blind man, he's shooting at the world / Mira al hombre ciego, disparándole al mundo.  
Bullets flying, they're taking toll / Las balas vuelan, ellas están causando victimas.  
__If you' ve been bad, oh lord I bet you have / Si has sido malo, oh señor, apuesto a que lo has sido.  
__And you've not been hit by flying lead / Y no te ha golpeado el plomo volante.  
__You'd better close your eyes, you'd better bow your head / Mejor que cierres los ojos e inclines tu cabeza.  
__Wait for the ricochet / Y esperes el rebote de la bala._

(Child in time – Deep Purple.)

El inglés apretó con fuerza los parpados, el pesado respirar del americano le hacían intuir que aún dormía, había algo extraño, sumamente extraño, no es de sorprenderse el notar que ese sujeto apellidado Jones estaba demente y era sumamente inestable. La razón que le apresa en ansiedad es qué hace metido allí. Aprieta las manos y suelta un jadeo ahogado de tensión, los ojos van de manera desgarradora hacia Jones, con un aire tétrico y desesperado, la mueca intranquila, los dientes chocando produciendo un chirrido insoportable, la respiración agitada, las manos se volvieron frías y las yemas de los dedos buscaban algún objeto dentro de la habitación. El americano duerme con profundidad, los zafiros que suele proyectar en la noche están cerrados con inocencia, es Kirkland quien tiene una mirada enloquecida en terror hacia su compañero de celda.

_«Mi indefensa y amada criatura... te vas a podrir sin haber hecho algo con sentido, algo para ti, debes matar cuando estés más indefenso, cuando te haga feliz, cuando te deje descansar...»_

La voz femenina retumbó en su cabeza, frunció las cejas desesperado, sentía su ser tiritar de pies a cabeza mientras los ojos van de un lado a otro desesperados. Las palabras volvieron a él, esas palabras del pasado, ese remoto antaño cubierto de sangre calcinada que le cubre el cuerpo. La esencia de rosas putrefactas como único perfume en una pieza que ahora parecía roja y llena de nombres. Aquella noche, Arthur tenía la necesidad de matar a ese bastardo que le hizo recordar aquellas terribles imágenes, el largo cabello rubio colgando una bella cabeza de una mujer decapitada con labial cereza, aún veía los cartílagos ensangrentados aflorando de la carne abierta. Alfred revivía cada uno de sus miedos, Alfred se estaba convirtiendo en algo que le da pavor, pero Kirkland no huye ante lo que teme, el inglés destroza todos sus temores, todo su pasado. Los ojos se vuelven cristalinos y una que otra lágrima se derrama silenciosa de su rostro, la uñas apresan la carne de sus manos y se despedaza un poco, los dientes muerden sus labios y la sustancia cristalina y salada sigue brotando del precioso jade que se ilumina con un rayo lunar a través de la pequeña ventana.

No, quizás no sea miedo. Quizás no quiere matar a su compañero, quizás ni siquiera sea terror al verse atrapado, lo que realmente lo altera es que Jones lo cambie. Lo que lo hace llorar es culpa, resentimiento, aquel que lo desvela en las noches, que lo hacía vomitar los primeros días después del incidente, la razón por la que trataba como ramera a Feliks a pesar de todo lo que hizo por él, el resentimiento vivo de saber que eres y serás un asesino para siempre, que no pudiste demostrarle a nadie lo contrario. La impotencia lo cubre, la agonía es demasiada, en su cabeza entre alucinaciones se proyecta un sendero solitario, él esta arriba de un puente cubierto de rosas, uno muy alto, no pasa automóvil alguno, siente el ruido del motor, quizás se equivocó.

Hay una familia de cinco personas abajo, el nuevo automóvil Aston Martin del cual el padre estaba tan orgulloso se deslizaba por la carretera. Arthur los escuchó a todos reír y lo supo, esa vez no tuvo miedo, esa vez dejó que su cuerpo cayera del puente floreado y que el elegante auto inglés destrozara su cuerpo, primero el impacto del parachoques en su vientre, luego, la caída hasta el suelo, sentir como la primera rueda pasa por encima de ti, destrozando los órganos internos, la sangre saliendo de la boca mientras las tripas e intestinos pueden verse de una herida hipotéticamente irreal, su imaginación es una maravilla.

Arthur pareció disfrutar esa vista, Arthur se imaginó muerto y le gustó.

— ¿E-eh?—los ojos se abren ante el suave ruido.

Es tan tenue que podría confundirse con el vaivén de las hojas meciéndose por una pequeña ventolera en una frondosa copa de árbol, el sonido es relajante, el anglosajón no siente una abrupta necesidad de hacer algo.

— ¿Al-Alfred?—de cierta manera lo intuye, mira por su hombro y las sábanas se alzan con elegancia.

El cuerpo se estremece por la falta del tejido, pero es reemplazado por un calor abrazador, fogoso. Kirkland aspira con fuerza y bota un jadeo al pensar en las consecuencias, pero los brazos se van instalando por su espalda hasta cubrirle la cadera, la mano sujeta suavemente su ser, luego la otra, siente al menor completamente recostado en él, se tensa y presiona los labios algo rígido, tiene que sacarlo, pero no es incomodo, es inusualmente cálido. Mientras los pies de Jones se entrelazan con los suyos en la pequeña cama, la boca húmeda del americano va a dar a su hombro, siente como aspiran su aroma con suavidad, Kirkland emite otro corto jadeo que le sacó una sonrisa al menor que abrazaba con más posesión el cuerpo tenso. Las palabras se entrecortaban en su garganta, sólo emitía sonidos cortos que alteraban de cierta manera al estadounidense.

—Idiota... ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?

—Hace poco estabas llorando, quería escucharte más de cerca, quizás que lo hicieras un poco más fuerte para mí...

El anglosajón se enfureció, no podía creer lo que decía esa escoria, se removió con fuerza y bestialidad, pero el americano no pareció moverse ni siquiera con las patadas, sentía el caliente resoplo de la respiración de Jones nuevamente en el cuello, luego, una pequeña mordida, suave, prolongada y exquisita con una pequeña caricia con la lengua, el anglosajón se irguió con un ligero rubor su espalda.

—Todo te lo tomas de forma tan amargada, old man. Sólo quería estar cerca de mi esposo… y olerte, sentirte… ser feliz así, además… tu anillo de compromisos no es para andar botado en tu cama, deberías ponértelo.

—No soy tu puta novia Jones, entiende de una vez por todas y lárgate a tu cama.

La sonrisa del americano se ensanchó sutilmente. El inglés sentía como el sudor se resbalaba por su frente, el cuerpo tan pegado al suyo lo estremecía un poco, las seductoras manos de Jones que bajaban ocasionalmente más abajo del vientre no hacían más que inquietarlo y ruborizarlo un poco, era incómodo… el que se sintiera un tanto bien… era enfermamente incómodo.

—Deberíamos dormir Artie... ¡Esto es simple! Necesito a alguien, tú necesitas a alguien… te amo porque me recuerdas a mí, tú y yo somos iguales, podemos dejar de estar solos estando siempre juntos. ¡Cuento de hadas, tú y yo, sin final trágico, sin villanos, los mataré mucho antes de que siquiera te toquen! ¿No te parece una idea genial?

— ¿Qué? ¿Bromeas, verdad? No estaré al lado de un animal insensible y enfermo que disfruta viendo a alguien llorar. ¿Me ves preparando un traje de cuero negro masoquista con un látigo? ¡No soy un perturbado mental!...—las palabras eran secas, amargas y serías, Arthur se acurrucó en sí mismo chocando un poco la cadera contra los muslos de Jones y su entrepierna a falta de espacio personal. Este acto consiguió sacarle un magnifico jadeo al psicópata héroe.

—No disfruto viéndote llorar Artie, pero me excitaste mucho... cuando creías que yo dormía...—hizo una pausa, el inglés vibró ante la voz de caramelo que se colaba de manera enfermiza en su oído rozando suavemente la piel. —Intentaste matarme... querías destrozarme, me excitaste tanto que pensé en hacerlo contigo también... ver quién agoniza antes frente a las manos del otro, el héroe o el exótico villano, luego comer y hacerle el amor a tu cuerpo desangrándose...—las palabras enfermas resonaban en la mente del anglosajón quien mantenía la respiración dura, Alfred nuevamente le produjo arcadas, era un monstruo.

Los dedos de Jones se trasladaron hacia su cadera nuevamente mientras la mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla inglesa. El rostro de Kirkland estaba pálido, las palabras que continuaron a esas eran sádicas y aterradoras, pero permanecía firme. Alfred no es nada con el verdadero miedo que siente... de él mismo.

Cerró los ojos, Alfred acarició el rostro nuevamente sabiendo que su esposo lo ignoraría para poder dormir, se enojó un poco, pero nada que no le haría pagar en la Luna de Miel. Alfred suspiró y se aferró al tibio cuerpo, se sintió bien, incluso con la unilateral relación era la primera vez en que el americano se sentía tan amado, tan obsesionado y encantado con alguien, no lo dejaría ir hasta que las manchas de colores de su pieza se quiten, cuando la bandera que cuelga del techo se amarre a su cuello y lo asfixie. Cuando las cartas restantes de su baraja inglesa vuelvan por él y lo arrastren a jugar con ellas. Sólo ese día dejará a la Reina, pero la Reina tenía un caballero que deseaba cortarle el cuello, alguien de su mismo reino, pero eso aún no lo sabía el Rey teñido en carmín.

Cuando por fin Arthur pudo conciliar el sueño creyó que a la mañana siguiente estaría con un humor de perros, poco menos mordiendo los barrotes y ladrándole a los guardias, y sí, lo haría para aparentar desprecio hacia el mundo, pero la verdad se sentía renovado y sumamente ligero. Alfred despertó como ya era costumbre. Sólo cuando los guardias parecían causar un terremoto con los decibeles de la desgraciada radio, sólo ahí atinaba a pestañear somnoliento. El inglés ya estaría listo, pero las estúpidas manos lo retienen a la cama y el aire tibio sigue friccionando su cuello, que dios lo mate, nunca se había visto en una situación tan repugnante y homosexual como esa.

—Ahora sí Jones, move, get the fuck off me!

Los ojos parpadearon sutilmente, el americano aspiró fuertemente la esencia inglesa en el cuello de Arthur, el olor a tierra mojada y rosas, algunos claveles y polen, Alfred no había podido estar tan cerca de Kirkland antes, pero ahora que era su esposo los misterios del mundo se desvelan ante sus ojos con la intensidad de un arcoirís de discoteca. Uno de ellos era dónde demonios trabaja su esposo, él puede colarse a los trabajos, pero su compañero se escurría entre los presos. Le enfermaba que el inglés le hiciera algo así, pero suponía entre ironías que el mayor sólo lo hacía para hacerse el interesante, el difícil, ese chico rudo y malote de cejas gruesas, grrr~

—Que te muevas...—Alfred rió cuando el mayor lo empezó a ahorcar, era un encanto, casi parecía que iba en serio.

Jones se estaba poniendo azul, quizás su amante iba un poquitín en serio, asintió a obedecer a Kirkland con una pequeña sonrisa. Se levantaba con pereza al haber caído monstruosamente al suelo. Artie parece andar de mal humor, le agrada un poco, la canción resuena en los oídos de Jones, si la costumbre no le falla aún le queda tiempo para cortejar a su esposo y sacarlo a bailar.

El americano ríe sutil cuando se levanta y sujeta la mano derecha del inglés, esta vez conoce la jugada. Los pies se entrecruzan, las manos del estadounidense buscan la cadera con una pequeña insinuación de labios, una mueca galante y una sonrisa cautivadora, los ojos jade chocan, las manos se acarician sutilmente sin forzarse. Llámenlo enfermo, pero Kirkland aceptó el eléctrico y magnético baile aquel día, las manos sobre sus cuerpos y la bella pista de baile de tres por tres con decorado de niño de guardería americana. Para su hetero defensa, era la primera canción inglesa y decente que ponen en días, hubiera bailado con una escoba si hiciera falta.

—So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell...—se ríe con una sonrisa que parece glaseada y deliciosa, los labios de Kirkland tiemblan un poco, de cierta manera, atraídos, deseosos.

Se niega a sus instintos, a la atracción enloquecedora, tensa los labios y frunce negativamente las cejas.

—Blue skies from pain…—el inglés suspira y recita la canción en un aliento que parece consumirle la vida, cielos azules, infierno y paraíso, como los ojos que lo perfilan con lujuria en aquellos momentos, la canción le recuerda a Jones, todo empieza a recordarle a él.

—Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail? — ahora la estrofa parecía eludir los fervientes ojos del anglosajón, el americano se dio el tiempo de arrastrar la palabra hasta que pareciera estresante.

—Just shut up Jones...

—A smile from a veil? Do you think you can tell? And did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts? _(1)_ —las palabras se perdieron en los labios americanos, recordando, hizo una mueca amarga, él no era de recordar. A quien se le iba la vida formada y constituida únicamente en el pasado es a ese violento anglosajón, o al menos eso quiere creer.

El día permaneció en calma la mayor parte del tiempo, desde el desayuno hasta el horario de trabajo en el que el menor decidió aún no ir a joder a jardinería a su inglés. Poco después era la hora de colación, las una, Alfred hablaba de trivialidades con Den, temas hablados en jerga de idiotas pensaba el inglés porque no entendía ni una mierda de lo que decían.

— ¡Hoy pasarán la sirenita en vez del partido por el televisor viejo del casino! ¡Necesito verla! Amo la historia original... pero la película con final feliz también me gusta... es tan… ughtt…—Den colocaba un pie sobre la mesa con un efecto de rompe olas apasionado detrás de él, animado como una niña de cuatro años por la película, de seguro sería el único idiota en la televisión.

— ¡Oh, la sirenita! ¡Shit, me dolió tanto cuando el príncipe se va con la puta esa en vez de la sirenita! ¡Dicen que también pondrán La Bella y la Bestia mañana o pasado!

Bien, ahora serían dos idiotas allí, pensaba Kirkland, no entendía del todo como le temían a esos ejemplos de madurez, rudeza y masculinidad. Trató de encontrar a alguien cuerdo, quizás su amigo, Lukas, lo miró de reojo, oh god no, Lukas miraba su comida y la conversación, subiendo y bajando los ojos, el noruego también quiere ver la aniñada y desgraciada película, es un hecho. Su nombre es Arthur Kirkland, último superviviente de la fiebre de películas Disney.

—Que tengo aquí, que lindo es~ —cantaba el americano mirando de reojo al inglés, éste hizo una mueca amargada tapándose los oídos.

—Es un tesoro que descubrí~...— lo acompaño Den mirando a Lukas que lo observaba con su emoción característica, oh por favor, que el guardia les de un tiro.

Era un hecho, Arthur se quería matar, dejaron de hacer el ridículo para seguir comentando películas.

—No recuerdo que otra... creo que era ¿Quest for Camelot? _(2)_ —inquirió curioso el danés.

No, no esa película. El mayor se puso pálido, como terminal de pulmonía, lo sabía, no se podría negar, sólo le quedaba agachar la cabeza e ir consiguiendo las palomitas de maíz y unos cuantos refrescos. Arthur alzó las cejas y los labios le temblaron enfrentando su destino como todo un robusto hombre. Recomputo: último superviviente Arthur Kirkland: completamente erradicado.

El mayor tenía las cosas sumamente claras y ordenadas, Alfred no era un juego, Alfred era dinamita pura, una pequeña chispa y destruirá todo, de cierta manera debe aceptar que está conviviendo con un psicópata, ha pedido el cambio de celda, en dos meses más le darán los resultados. Pero el hoy es hoy... y hoy no escapa de las paredes americanas, de su encantadora y extraña risa, de sus demencias, de sus momentos de calma y aterradora melocidad. Alfred se lo ha repetido por horas, que hoy sería su Luna de Miel.

Arthur no quiere ser follado, la idea de que le ensarten un pene asqueroso en el trasero como si fuera una brocheta inglesa no le puede parecer menos tentadora y poco sofisticada, y de seguro, eso buscaría el menor esa noche. Si se negaba, lo obligaría... y si lo hacía y lograba contradecir a Jones y no tener relaciones sexuales con él se ganaría el odio de su compañero de celda o una obsesión peor, de alguna u otra manera, si lo rechaza hoy tendrá que acostarse todas las noches sin dormir, si se descuida, sabe que Alfred podría matarlo y violarlo ya muerto, la definición de amor está tan descompuesta en su compañero que la necrofilia debe parecerle una excitante forma de demostrar cariño y amor eterno.

El plan que tiene en mente no le agradaba, pero cuando las puertas de las celdas se cerraron y las luces se extinguieron, la sonrisa de Jones cobraba vida. Arthur estaba en la alborotada cama mirándolo con fastidio.

Alfred se acercó de manera hipnotizante, afila sus ojos, sólo delineando el cuerpo que se posaba ante sí, los labios del americano bajan un poco cuando agacha la cabeza y se curva una sonrisa relajada y sumamente sensual, el ingles sintió un cosquilleo y cierta presión sanguínea cuando el cuerpo trepa la cama, cuando se ve acorralado por la mirada exorbitante y salvaje, cuando las respiraciones húmedas chocan y se niegan a cerrar los ojos.

Arthur tenía que actuar bien, pero las reacciones que estaba teniendo no eran actuadas del todo, eran reflejos enloquecedores. Sólo las palmas de las manos contrarias parecían quemarlo, los dedos atrapados en su espalda le dieron un escalofrío que terminó en un suspiro, la lengua acarició sutilmente el cuello, mordidas dejadas con mayor fuerza y esmero, las piernas acomodándose entre las del inglés, Alfred presionó la pelvis con una sonrisa maligna, el mayor desenfunda un jadeo ronco que suprime con su mano cuando su cuerpo tiembla. Jones mira de forma traviesa como las piernas se niegan a que su rodilla se encaje más, que sus caderas se junten, lame la parte inferior de la barbilla mientras Kirkland aprieta los dientes gruñendo un poco, se siente totalmente devorado, apenas puede hablar en suspiros ahogados. Eso lo quema, es la primera vez que deja que el menor lo toque tanto, se obliga a decirse a sí mismo que el contacto le desagrada, que los labios no se le secan al ver la fina lengua de su compañero recorriendo la parte superior de su pecho, como su cadera busca más contacto, como la presión sube y las caricias aumentan con una precisión de cirujano.

—Mngg... Al-Alfred...

—Te ves tan lindo Arthur… ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

—No...—responde serio, Alfred empieza a juguetear con el cierre del traje completo, el que está detrás de la espalda inglesa, lo jala y se frota un poco más admirando la deliciosa fricción.

El inglés cierra los ojos y se muerde los labios cuando Alfred empieza a encajar sus uñas en la espalda que empezaba a descubrirse, las uñas se clavan más, el americano disfruta el rostro del inglés sumergido en dolor y placer, sabe darle un gusto de ambos. Arthur siente que le enferma la situación, tiene que aguantar unos instantes más, siente como de la penetración en su carne aflora sutilmente algo de líquido carmín, gime cuando el americano aparta las manos, lame sus labios y degusta sus dedos manchados, disfruta del metálico sabor a sangre, lo desliza por su lengua, el inglés lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca amarga.

La situación lo harta, pero está caliente, atrae la nuca del americano con posesión y desliza su lengua a la del menor, siente como el cuerpo de Alfred se estremece de manera gratificante, le gusta tener el control por un momento y a Jones le gusta el cambio de planes. El líquido rojizo se mezcla entre las dos bocas. Kirkland nunca se había sentido tan sofocado al besar. Nunca pensó que el primer beso que tendría con otro hombre pudiera causarle tanto morbo.

El sudor empieza a deslizare por sus espaldas. El beso dura más de la cuenta, ellos dos lo hacen durar, se detienen un poco besando suavemente mientras se acarician y luego vuelven a dar besos como si fueran un viejo leño seco consumiéndose en un ardiente fuego.

Arthur ya sentía como el traje le empezaba a llegar a la cadera, la manera en que las manos de otro hombre empiezan a palpar la piel y músculos de su abdomen le produce nuevamente ese inusual cosquilleo.

—Eres delicioso Arthur... tu sangre, tus gemidos, tus ojos cristalizados en placer...

—Eres un enfermo.

—Sí, lo soy...—acepta con una sonrisa media y sensual de manera aristócrata, hundiendo nuevamente su cadera en Arthur.

Los dos se estremecen en un gruñido.

—¿No lo sabías? El amor es un estado de locura temporal...

El anglosajón soltó una risa acalorada y húmeda, ojalá que la única enfermedad mental que tuviera ese chico fuera estar enamorado. Alfred continuó con besos, deslizándose al pecho, pero el inglés lo detuvo con premura.

—Aú-Aún no...

Los ojos de Jones se abrieron, forzó una sonrisa amarga y algo desequilibrada. — ¿Qué sucede amor?

—Soy virgen... Alfred, no estoy listo.

De cierta manera, si Arthur hubiera podido matarse por haber dicho algo así lo haría, joder, virgen su abuela, él le daba duro a cualquier mujer regia que pasara ante sus apresadores ojos jade, la manera de conquistarlas es exquisita y planificada, como la de todo un caballero... pero ahora, ahora tenía que aparentar ser el inexperto.

—Te creería Arthur, pero me dejaste sin respiración, me tocas magníficamente y respondes de manera morbosa a todo lo que te hago... besas demasiado bien para ser pariente de la virgen María.

Ughht, golpe duro para Kirkland, su plan para evitar follar con el lunático obsesivo se desmoronaba como el castillo mal hecho de un infante en la playa, apretó los labios y rió un poco nervioso, Alfred acarició el pecho con ambas manos sujetándose a los músculos torneado y pálidos en delicioso sudor del inglés, bajando hasta la espalda... y de la espalda se deslizaba con seductor apego a...

MIERDA, Kirkland tenía que pensar pronto.

—Idiota... por allí soy virgen... creí mencionarte que soy hetero... por lo tanto... no me han tocado allí.

—Unmmhh...

—Quiero pedirte tiempo... eres mi esposo... ¿Me lo concederás?—la voz era manipuladora y asertiva.

Los ojos del americano bajaron sutilmente, fríos e inexpresivos, gruñó ciertas palabras en un sutil berrinche. Aceptó esperar cayendo en el pecho del inglés distrayéndose con el ombligo de este, lo que posteriormente claro, causo que Kirkland lo pateara fuera de la cama. El mayor pensó que había engañado al americano. Se equivocaba. Tres de la mañana, todos dormían profundamente menos el preso SR-0423U, quien jugaba con sus cartas con una sonrisa maniaca, el Rey estaba incluso más arriba de la Reina que la primera ocasión, la carta de la Reina estaba a punto de desaparecer bajo el sangriento Rey de espadas.

Los días transcurrieron con rapidez. El anglosajón dio un suspiro pesado, sentía el movimiento en la cárcel, como Alfred se ausentaba a variadas actividades, quizás tenía visitas… muy recurrentes esa semana cabe destacar, pero siempre llegaba entrando la noche, cuando la luna los iluminaba a ambos, cuando las manos se hacían precipitadas y se consumían en el ardor de un beso prolongado. Arthur se rehusaba, le seguía produciendo asco sentir la lengua del americano colarse dentro de su boca, esa rodilla aprisionándolo, los intensos suspiros que derramaban al vacío, pero lo encontraba necesario para no causar problemas en esa celda, bueno, al menos disminuir los problemas con ese extraño chiquillo. El suspiro calmado y los brazos sujetando con cariño su espalda y su cintura le hicieron intuir que Jones dormía… o aparentaba hacerlo. Sintió un profundo cosquilleo al ver su rostro, el suave roce cristalino que tocaba sus cabellos dorados y parte de su rostro, por un momento le pareció más guapo y lindo de lo que realmente era, frunció las cejas con rudeza, mañana se azotaría contra los barrotes, todas esas cosas son estupideces.

Decidió dormir, decidió huir, era fácil hacerlo.

_«Su sueño era extraño aquel día, era de noche, estaba arriba de un edificio, era tan sólo un espectador, una sombra encapuchada se presenta ante sus ojos y una pequeña niña de cabellos café se mece cerca de los barrotes de seguridad del edificio, luego, siente el prolongado llanto de la pequeña._

_El hombre encapuchado levanta la vista, sus ojos lo penetran en la nebulosa del sueño, de un intenso azul convertido en una gema brillante por la luz del astro níveo, el rostro está pálido y la boca recta hacia abajo, la pequeña seguía llorando. Le dolía verla llorar, le dolía aquello, estar allí, a merced de lo único que puede hacer por esa criatura que el mundo aborrece._

_—Es-Estoy feliz…. muy feliz… lo has hecho por mí, lo h-as hecho por mí… y-o… sí le intereso a alguien…—la lágrimas seguían brotando de la pequeña que temblaba y se aferraba a las piernas del encapuchado._

_Y cuando el espectador en su propio sueño lo escucha hablar su mundo se congela… esa voz, esa singular voz que ahora parecía flagelada en cierta tristeza._

_—Oh come on, don't cry! ¡Me harás llorar también! Además… si sólo los hubiera destrozad-o ant-tes tú podrías…—los labios le temblaron, pero enarcó una sonrisa sutil y un poco enferma. — ¡Hoy es un día feliz, pequeño rayo de luna, recuerda, el héroe siempre te ayudará!_

_— ¿Siempre siempre? —el muchacho sonrió sutilmente y acarició sus mejillas._

_Se sacó la capucha y le sonrió con una expresión perlada._

_— ¡Siempre pequeña! —alzó a la chica, la hizo rodar en sus brazos mientras manchaba el bonito vestido celeste de la pequeña con las manos aún ensangrentadas por las atroces acciones que cometió en defensa de ese rayo de esperanza._

_El americano tomó un profundo respiro y la acercó a la baranda de protección del edificio, subiéndola entre sonrisas un tanto distorsionadas cada fierro más, como si de un juego se tratara. —Oye…Cristi…_

_— ¿Dime héroe? —la niña rió alegre sintiendo el aire mecerla, luego, los brazos la soltaban y el pequeño cuerpo tropezó para empezar a caer._

_—Cuando veas a Emily en ese lugar… ¡Asegúrate de jugar con ella!_

_—For you I will do it! bye bye hero! —la niña alzó su manita suavemente mientras el aire la tomaba entre sus brazos, empezaba a caer con velocidad, el americano se aproximó hasta la baranda._

_Espero hasta sentir el crujido en el piso y alzó la vista hacia abajo, al parecer, ningún músculo se movía en el ensangrentado charco. Cristi había llegado sin dolor a ese lugar._

_—Bye bye, Cristi…—susurró por fin. »_

A Kirkland el sueño lo despertó incomodado la mañana siguiente, las realistas imágenes del cuerpo destrozado y desfigurado de la pequeña le daban arcadas, la vívida sonrisa del encapuchado, su rostro, el cabello, casi podía decir que hasta sintió el olor del sueño, la fragancia de Jones ensangrentado, la carcajada enloquecida y las palabras nerviosas. Pero… era un simple sueño. La música comenzó unos veinte minutos después, los ojos de Jones se despertaron sutiles y precavidos, Arthur recuerda escucharle susurrar un número aquel día, no obligó a bailar a Kirkland, las palabras eran ácidas y tortuosas, el rostro descompuesto, Arthur podía sentir el sabor a sangre metálica cuando Jones lo besó bruscamente en las regaderas. No iba a preguntar, no tiene derecho. La plata que reluce en su dedo es sólo un símbolo de una unión que no existe.

Es fácil estar con un monstruo y aparentar amarlo, es controlable y se le puede mentir con facilidad, pero el monstruo es astuto, no aguanta mucho, la sonrisa pacífica se mezclará con amargura y desesperación. Jones se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco.

Arthur quizás no era suyo. La mascara se rompía, el monstruo verdadero aún no se muestra.

Tres semanas controladas, o así le parecían a Arthur Kirkland. La costumbre se hacia ansiada, deja que la boca baje por su pecho y muerda el cuello, las manos entrelazándose, el sonido melodioso de las voces agitadas en sus oídos. Kirkland no se dio cuenta cuándo fue el minuto en el cual aquella forma de contener a su compañero de cuarto se hizo tan placentera y enfermamente atractiva, no supo cuándo dormir contra el torso desnudo de un hombre entre besos acalorados se volvió tan excitante, cuándo le empezó a enloquecer esa mirada que lo devoraba en las noches, la voz zigzagueando entre pequeños suspiros, no se dio cuenta cuando él también empezó a buscar y anhelar el delirante contacto. No se daba cuenta de qué sucedía, como cada día los besos se hacían más necesarios, como los dedos de ambos empezaban a hurgar más profundo. Arthur sintió asco por unos segundos, negándose a la idea, mojándose el cabello para despertar en aquel jardín que día a día florecía con más empeño. La fosa de agua sobre la acumulación de tierra formaba un reflejo, era él, su expresión...su expresión cambió, su mirada cambió, pateó con brutalidad el charco haciendo sonar los dientes, por unos segundos, en el agua roída en suciedad lo vio a él… al estúpido Alfred sonreírle con ternura...no, ese sentimiento... no podía estar pasándole a él, menos con el monstruo de Jones.

Menos con él.

Eran ya las diez de la noche, las oficinas de los guardias en aquel turno nocturno estaban ordenadas y tranquilas dentro de lo normal. Dentro de lo normal entra un Antonio en plena histeria adolescente, sí, el guardia español está danzando al puro estilo de un flamenco homosexual con una de las sábanas limpias de la lavandería puesta en la escoba de los asistentes de limpieza con dos ojos amargados en plumón permanente. Gilbert le tiraba papeles con las piedras en los jarrones de cristales donde yacían Palos de Lluvia para que se callara, no había nadie allí que no supiera quién tenía a Antonio tan masculinamente girando como bailarina de ballet.

— ¡Puedes irte Gilbert, amigo mío, me quedaré esta noche a turno nocturno!

— ¿T-ú tomando t-turno completo? ¿Qué demonios pasó? —el alemán no se lo podía creer, era el único que no atinaba a notar la alegría bailarina de Antonio, ese apasionado sujeto.

La sonrisa del hispano se hizo traviesa y dejó el muñeco sabanoso fuera de su alcance para deslizar sus manos morenas por los hombros del albino acercándose con esa picardía ante él, como si fuera el cómplice de algún delito… y de cierta manera, lo eran, el nombre de un francés viene a sus mentes, pero esta vez es otra complicidad… una que le aceptarán todos los de la oficina, sí, cada uno se pondría auriculares en el oído escuchando Hardcore Satánico para no oír a los del sector C.

Y por fin el español dio a revelar el secreto de su felicidad, acercándose a la oreja de Gilbert. —Le gané una apuesta a Lovi… al fin se la gané.

Y ahora la curvatura de labios provenía del de ojos carmín, riendo para sí, riendo para su amigo. Se alegraba después de todo, ya que: dos meses de sueldo perdidos, cuatro abrigos, dinero para darle de comer a los gatos y todos los almuerzos del lunes, martes y viernes para seguir perdiendo de forma descriteriada hasta quedar en la banca rota al fin parecieron valer la pena y dar frutos, sí, tomates saliendo místicamente de un árbol místico de tomates.

Los dos amigos celebran arriba de las mesas, Ludwig está preocupado mirándose al espejo, se le forma una arruga de tanto fruncir el ceño, no es que le importara mucho su apariencia, pero al ser pariente de Gilbert se le pegan un poco sus estúpidas costumbres. Todo parecía ir normal… Carlos hoy estaba muy tenso, pero nadie se atreve a darle un masaje… ya que luego él te querrá devolver el favor y no te podrás parar en seis días y al séptimo únicamente conseguirás arrastrarte por el piso, no es exagerar, a cierto alemán hablador con un pollito fénix le pasó.

Y en cuanto al rumano…

Él en aquellos momentos hacía rodar el dardo sobre sus dedos, hace poco, debido al ocio, estaba jugando con él y la diana que tiene sobre el cuadro del jefe, por no decir al lado de este, pero ahora está con los ojos filosos sobre la persona delante suyo, sí, esa persona, a la que le importaría una mierda poner los pies sobre el cristal y manchar la oficina con los bototos de cuero embarrados por las precipitaciones de aquellos días, menos mal que el rumano sabía tratar con él.

—Vlad, tanto tiempo sin verte…—suspiró el nombre, palpando en su chaqueta el bolsillo cercano al pecho una cajetilla, la manera en que deslizaba los dedos sobre el encendedor era la misma que poseía hace años.

Los ojos de aspecto ensangrentado miraron fijamente a su contrario, sosteniéndole la verdosa vista que prevenía acecho. La práctica le ha hecho poder estar con él sin temerle, a la bestia carmín. Era raro verlo allí… y de una manera retorcida era obvio que buscaría auxilio o soporte emocional, el que no parece necesitar, pero quiere encontrar. Vladimir, el nombre de aquel rumano sabía que aquel indeseado invitado no buscaba precisamente un abrazo y jugar a la ronda viendo La era del Hielo 3, la manera en que él… ese ser de profundos y vaciados ojos verdes encontraba placer y relajación eran digna de un psiquíatra, aunque podría entenderse por el incidente.

— ¿A qué demonios has venido? —le sonríe sujetando su cabeza en sus manos ensanchando su sonrisa típicamente.

—Directo al grano, por eso me agradas…—la sonrisa se alarga en su rostro, desliza sus cabellos rojizos hacia atrás con un sutil e irresistible suspiro, Vlad apresa más el dardo en sus manos.

El de acento escocés sujeta el cigarrillo con los labios.

—No se permite fumar, Scott.

—Estás más amable que de costumbre… ¿El trabajo en oficina te ha suavizado, no? — el rumano abrió sutilmente los ojos y su bella sonrisa se convirtió en una recta y apagada expresión.

—Sargento Scott, aquí no suelo atender asuntos que no estén involucrados con esta penitenciaria… mi pasado es pasado.

—Y lastima que lo conozco…—se rió un poco, tratando de dominar la situación, pero el rumano se veía inalterable, como siempre, desde que lo conoció tenía ese don tan irritante. —Vengo a pedir empleo Vlady, aquí están mis papeles… mi curriculum es excelente, no he tenido ningún desliz como el tuyo después de todo, amor…

El escocés aspiró sutilmente la osadía con la que se enfrentaba nuevamente a lo que antes fue su compañero, su mano subió y sus labios bajaron un poco, la llama se encendió en la habitación acercándose al cilindro contenedor de nicotina, pero antes de que aquellos dos elementos hicieran contacto el dardo penetraba el cigarro, haciendo que Scott lo soltada. El dardo quedó impregnado en la pared sacándole una pequeña risa como las que tenía con ese sujeto antaño.

—Uy… me sorprende que le dejen tener dardos de acero tan afilado a semejante tirador.

—Dije no fumar Scotty…—sí, eran viejos amigos, uña y mugre, se notaba a millas. —En fin… ¿Trabajo? En serio cambiarías tu actual trabajo… ¿Por algo como esto? ¿Crees que me engañas, Scott Kirkland? ¿Qué se siente vivir dependiendo de él?

—También estoy viviendo por ti Vlad…—se rió con una carcajada algo amarga y entristecida. —No te preocupes, asuntos personales no entrarán a esta prisión, lo prometo, seré profesional, incluso con él. —las palabras retumbaron ácidas, enfermas y un tanto familiares cuando hizo apego de la mención de "él", él…su propio hermano.

La verdad… le sería muy difícil ser profesional.

Ya era de noche en las celdas, turno completamente nocturno, Alfred sobre el inglés, como siempre, quitándole el sueño a mordidas bestiales y a precipitadas fricciones, el inglés lo percibe, suaves pasos aproximarse hacia la celda, tiene que alejar esos labios y calmar ese sonrojo que aflora de sus mejillas, pero Alfred parece ignorarlo y no se mueve un centímetro, los pasos suenan más cerca… cada vez más y más, hasta que el americano levanta la vista hacia la izquierda, su sonrisa se apaga, sin siquiera poder verlo lo sabe.

—Hay guardia nuevo Artie…

—Entonces sale de una puta vez de encima, pesas como un demonio.

—No, no… quizás podamos traumarlo un poquito y ahuyentarlo de vuelta a la oficina…—se ríe infantilmente, al inglés no le hace la menor gracia el súper chiste y sugerencia de Jones, pero ya es demasiado tarde parar tirar a su compañero al frío y solitario piso de una patada.

La celda es oscura y el rostro pálido los mira a una celda de distancia, Alfred se siente inquieto, de una forma extraña odia su mirada, odia al nuevo guardia, un sentimiento infundado, pero no le gusta como lo mira… en realidad, ese es el problema… que no lo esté mirando, el ser entre las sombras ni siquiera pierde el tiempo en ver a Jones, sus ojos jade van directo al cuerpo debajo del americano, Arthur voltea un poco en la incómoda cama, siente un frío helado colarse de la ventana. Y lo ve… aquellos ojos, el cuerpo se le paraliza, la marca en la mejilla izquierda, la cicatriz en el rostro le hace saber que es él, que no es otro.

Aprieta los labios con fuerza, Alfred se siente enfermo… se siente excluido de esto, porque realmente lo está.

—¿Scot-t? —las palabras son un suspiro ahogado y aterrador, el británico pestañea al creer que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, de una u otra forma quiere creer que si cierra los ojos y los abre él no estará allí.

No debería de estarlo, no puede.

—Saludos… hermanito.

Y el sonido de aquel sector se extingue y se limita a tres respiraciones pausadas. Para Arthur había llegado el pasado que viene a destruir su presente. Para Alfred en cambio, alguien que podría quitarle la atención de Arthur... quien podría simplemente apartar a su Arthur de su lado... un ser a quien desearía matar y destrozaría lo que quedaba de su cordura emocional.

Había llegado lo más importante para Arthur, su mismísimo pasado.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **No es demencia, es estar enamorado.

* * *

**Nota:** _(1) __Así que… así que piensas que puedes distinguir el cielo y el infierno, cielos azules de dolor. ¿Puedes distinguir un campo verde de un frío riel de acero? ¿Una sonrisa de una máscara? ¿Crees que lo puedes distinguir? Y… ¿Conseguir cambiar tus héroes por fantasmas? (Wish you were here - Pink Floyd.)  
__(2) Quest for Camelot o La Espada Mágica. (En un principio escogí esta película porque creía que sería del tipo que le gustarían a Arthur, luego, al buscar a la autora del libro… bueno, resultó ser inglesa.)_

Espero que les gustara, últimamente estoy escuchando mucho Rise Against, iba a poner un tema como encabezado del fic pero no iba tan bien como la vieja música británica de Deep Purple, pensé en el fic e inmediatamente Child in time vino a mi mente. En fin, pronto les traeré la continuación. Creo que el capítulo estuvo confuso, acepto suposiciones… y si no lo entienden, luego lo harán, dios, llegó el hermano del año, no creo que a Alfred le haga muy feliz Scotty Love, bueno, tampoco a Vlad…awww~

Si comentan un rumano vampírico sexy les arrojará un dardo en el trasero, está bien, no. Tengo Tumblr, estará en mi perfil, soy muy mala usándolo pero me dijeron que es una buena opción para ponerme en contacto con los que me siguen y leen además de poner dibujos que hago o me hacen, pueden hacerme cualquier pregunta, sugerencia o petición de fic a voluntad, yo lo contestaré allí.

Oh, última cosa, en el cuarto capítulo hay acertijo, vayan averiguando cosas de Escocia, eso, muchas gracias por leer.


	4. No es demencia, es estar enamorado

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, me tardé más de la cuenta porque mi Beta estuvo afuera, otros días muy ocupada y en otros sin Internet, espero que les guste, es un tanto largo, no demasiado, pero lo es, no ocurren muchas cosas emocionantes, pero está hecho con amor por mí y Angi, ayuda de externas amigas también, espero lo disfruten.

Si quieren que de insinuaciones de alguna de las posibles parejas sólo díganlo.

**_Karla:_** Mi hermosa Beta, gracias por ayudarme, aunque te tardaras un mes en ello, que feo, feo, pero igual, sabes que no podría cambiarte, aunque si te aburre ser mi Beta dímelo, o si te quito demasiado tiempo, ya sabes, con que me leas estoy feliz, con que sigamos hablando tonteras lo soy, gracias por todo y por tus comentarios que deberían ser grandiosos y que no tienen ni pies ni cabezas, me hacen sonreír, te querré siempre tonta, no lo olvides, gracias por todo, besitos.  
**_Xoxo:_** Alfred aparenta muchas cosas, demasiadas, lo único que no aparenta es querer a Arthur, aunque no lo creas. Gracias por tu comentario.  
**_Chupao:_** Gracias por agregarme a tumblr, cualquiera puede hacerlo, está en mi perfil de Fanfiction, cualquier duda que tengas la responderé allí. Y sí, es algo con esa familia, ya verás. Y en cuanto a Scotty y Vlady… tampoco te puedo decir mucho, ya verás qué hay entre ellos.  
**_Himiko-chan:_** Aajjajaja, sí, hay algo así como una rivalidad, pero no del todo, se desarrollará más en el próximo que en este, y perdón por parecer ignorante pero qué significa "Arthur suerte prenda", muchas gracias por leer y comentar, eres un encanto.  
_**Pollo:**_ Eso espero degenerada, después de lo que escribiste sobre Scott quedé medio mal, pagarás por ello. Gracias por comentar.  
**_Kyary:_** Siempre dejo con la duda, yo creo que más de alguno entiende qué es lo que pasa con este capítulo. ¿Hiciste cosplay de Fem!Scott? ¡Que linda, debiste ser una pelirroja muy ruda! Gracias por usar la batería del celular en esta historia, espero leerte por aquí en el siguiente capítulo también.  
**_Ana:_** Sí habrá más Spamano, te lo aseguro. Gracias por comentar.  
**_Fullmoon:_** Aquí está el siguiente, y me pregunto por qué el incesto con Scott es tan famoso, me gustaría que me lo explicaran del todo. En fin, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar y leer, espero que te guste este capítulo.  
**_Naruhi:_** No te preocupes, que ya te hayas dado un tiempo para comentar es para valorar (¡Rimó!), muchas gracias por eso, en serio. En cuanto a los sentimientos de Arthur por Alfred en este capítulo en especial estarán más confusos, es lindo ver como se va enamorando de un ser tan inestable como ese americano. Y en cuanto a los celos, claro que le dará, lo llevará a un punto un tanto extremo, pero no en este capítulo precisamente. Y ya subí P&P, espero que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por comentar, mordidas para ti.  
**Baba:** Claro que lo haré, gracias por leer.  
**_UsUkLover3: _**La inspiración la saco de canciones, más que nada, he estado escuchando mucho Rise Against como mencioné, el Soundtrack de la película de Amélie y los Rolling Stones en menor cantidad. Y sí, Alfred es un tétrico amor, aquí será una ternura también, ya verás.  
**_Con:_** ¿Violación? No sé si esa palabra exactamente…gracias por comentar.  
_**NaruHina123123456:**_ Tienes desactivada la opción de Mensajes Privados, así que sólo puedo responder tu reviews por aquí. Me alegro de que te gustara el fic, Alfred está demente, pero es sensual, y de cierta manera, sabe amar, por lo tanto... no es tan malo que esté con Arthur ¿Verdad? Gracias por comentar, adiós y te cuidas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan y leen esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que aún siguen fics que parece que he dejado olvidados, pero no se preocupen, algún día surgirán desde la tumba, aunque no sé si sean lo que esperaban, pero los haré con amor. Mordidas para todos ustedes, gracias.

* * *

Ese español brillaba como una supernova con aquella noche, era siniestramente perfecto, el silencio de la noche no lo asustó del todo, tampoco los presidiarios atacándolo como locos, sacando las manos por el espacio de los barrotes raspándose la piel y arrancándose tiras de carne que luego sangraban, nada de eso lo asustaba, iba directo a Lovino. Y si iba hacia él, ciertamente, tenerle miedo a esos ositos de peluche sudados y feos, sin diente alguno frente a las frías y oscuras celdas además de la luz leve que había en los pasillos significaba que no era digno de ese estafador de lengua voraz y asesina. Lo necesitaba.

El enamorado es un adicto, siempre necesita de su ser amado, estar pendiente de él. Antonio lo está hace ya años, desde que él llegó a esa prisión, desde que inició sus pequeños juegos de cartas. Las miradas, la mayoría de ellas arrogantes y altaneras, como sin darse cuenta, con esas habilidosas manos al barajar cambiaba las cartas a una velocidad impresionante con un truco que el hispano jamás comprendió, un trueque sin intercambio, siempre que ese italiano quisiera vanagloriarse en la victoria, el destino del español ya estaba prescrito.

Antonio pecaba de ignorancia, pero quizás… tal vez, lo que más le enamoró de él es lo que podía hacer por las personas que amaba, Lovino era un italiano bastante rudo y fuerte de cierta manera, pero sabe cuando una situación lo supera, cuando tienes las de perder. Es un estafador, es verdad, pero cuando juega limpio pocas veces se arriesga al caer de los dados de la vida si tiene la apuesta en contra. Ese día fue especial, cuando llegaron y varios presos estaban molestos por perder al juego de cartas… cuando querían golpear a su hermano Feliciano, lo que debió hacer fue correr y preocuparse por él mismo, la vara está demasiado alta, va a perder, pero se quedó allí, después de recibir golpe tras golpe, con el rostro ensangrentado y la sonrisa de gángster, apenas pudiendo abrir el ojo izquierdo y con el brazo derecho dislocado de una manera repugnante, el mayor de los italianos estaba tambaleante, tratando de que no tocaran a su hermano hasta que Antonio llamó a los demás guardias para detener las peleas en el patio.

Trató de hablar con Lovino, pero este sólo apartaba la mirada como si las vendas fueran puestas en sus ojos, cuando fueron a la enfermería, le preguntó por qué lo hizo nuevamente. El italiano sonrió con gracia por la inesperada curiosidad; "Soy un estafador, Antonio, pero me es imposible engañarme a mí mismo", respondió de manera simple. De cierta manera, eso era cierto. Cuando Lovino amaba o apreciaba a alguien lo hacía desde muy adentro, dejando miedos e incertidumbres, era apasionado, aunque no siempre lo parecía… y a su manera, era adorable, o esa es la distorsionada imagen de los ojos cegados y enamorados de aquel hispano.

Antonio lo sabía… que todos sus compañeros e incluso reclusos eran conscientes de los sentimientos que tiene hacia ese reo en particular, incluso el mayor de los Vargas era consciente… pero eso no hacía que su relación fuera naturalmente reciproca.

— ¡Lovinoo! —gritó con alegría. El menor afiló los ojos con desgano apuntando una carta hacia el español, éste retrocedió un poco, Lovino con una carta de papel afilado era capaz de causar bastante daño, y más si estaba irritado.

—Merda, estaba durmiendo maldito bastardo. —suspiró desganado frunciendo las cejas y encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

—También me alegro de verte, mi pequeño italiano.

El mediterráneo le devolvió una sonrisa socarrona y guardó la carta en su bolsillo, se sentó sobre la cama personal de la celda apoyando los codos en sus piernas mirándole desafiante.

— ¿Viniste a cobrar la apuesta, verdad?

—Por supuesto, no aposté tanto dinero por nada…

—Pero lo que pides a cambio no es dinero… apresúrate y abre la celda. Para la próxima apuesta no ganarás, me pagarás hasta tu jubilación maldito y sucio pervertido.

— ¿Estás apurado, corazón? — las manos le temblaron cuando llevó las llaves a la celda, el italiano nuevamente hizo un gesto amargo cuando abrió la puerta.

Sintió el chirriar de los metales a los que les faltaba aceite, a todo le faltaba aceite en esa puta prisión de mala calidad, el italiano le hizo un espacio al español como si fueran a conversar y apartó la mirada, Antonio sabía muy bien que el italiano no empezaría con la paga, nunca se ha dado los cojones para eso. El moreno elevó una sonrisa pequeña y ladeada, tomó el rostro del italiano y le dio un beso que supo más amargo que nunca en aquella noche tan perfecta. La verdad es triste, Lovino nunca ha aceptado un momento así si no pierde una puesta, Lovino siempre le dice que esto no funcionara, un preso y un guardia es una realidad fantasiosa y sumamente triste. Pero es la excusa perfecta para una noche que guarda demasiados secretos.

Porque Antonio sueña con invitarle algún día de estos al cine a ver una comedia romántica sin sentido ni trama, quizás a bailar con música anticuada un flamenco que le parecerá ridículo a ambos, quizás ir a una feria de tomates del año donde hay uno y mil platillos que a ambos le encantarían, porque Antonio sueña tenerlo en su habitación, sueña con que su olor se friccione en sus sábanas, sueña que aquellos tres encuentros que han tenido hayan realmente significado algo más que una apuesta y semi-sexo bacanal. Pero Lovino en cambio no sueña, es realista, sabe que eso no existe.

Aunque muy en el fondo le gustaría que ese amor fuera concreto y palpable. El tiempo se les escapa de las manos, se dan un beso fogoso y húmedo mientras el español con seducción trepa su mano desde la cadera hasta el cierre del traje de atrás, lo desliza con premura mientras se sumerge en el cuerpo del italiano quien oculta sus suspiros en el hombro del español, se mueven y se besan con violencia, como si hubieran postergado demasiado las ansias, rara vez hablan cuando lo hacen, no hay palabras. Y en eso… se escucha una risa, no de un prisionero más, es reconocible y nítida casi para todo el mundo allí. El español miró hacia la dirección de aquel eco mientras el italiano temblaba. "Él" estaba enojado, aquello era claro. Pero la noche no acaba, la noche nace.

**~ ººº ~**

En el sector D era el alboroto.

Alfred estaba pegado en los barrotes, con los ojos abiertos mirando sutilmente hacia arriba, la sonrisa curvada y traviesa, el inglés aún no se recuperaba de la desagradable impresión de ver de nuevo a Scott Kirkland, a él… a ese demonio vanidoso al que nunca le importó lo que eran, la familia, el accidente, un desgraciado bastardo que pudo haberlo evitado todo, detener el desenlace trágico si es que hubiera querido...pero no. Así que… ¿qué demonios hace aquí? ¿Disfruta ver como el cuerpo muerto se pudre… como se lo come el cuervo y los animales que buscan carroñas?

A ese escocés ciertamente, hablando de forma clara e invariable de sus enemigos, le gusta verlos sufrir hasta que su vida quede destruida, disfruta abrir la vieja herida hasta llegar al músculo, al hueso… desgarrando todo lo que puede brindarle algo de felicidad. Aún así eso era repugnante, que haya venido hasta allí es demasiado, ya tenía muchos problemas con Alfred F. Jones y su maldita inestabilidad emocional, con el sexo y con ese revoltijo de sentimientos cuando el menor le decía palabras dulces para ver a ese engendro venir a mofarse de su desgraciada suerte.

Y ahora… el americano estaba allí, cansado de no intervenir, con una sonrisa nerviosa, el escocés detuvo sus ojos en él, sin sonreír, serio y frío como una serpiente, la enloquecida expresión del reo sólo le hicieron afilar los ojos y ponerse un tanto más altanero, no escuchaba respuesta de Kirkland que apretaba la mandíbula y fruncía el ceño con rencor. De cierta forma, Scott debería ser el que estuviera enfadado y no ese pequeño e infeliz conejo, pero su cara era desequilibradamente tranquila, con una sonrisa sutil y segura.

—I'm jealous…—rió un poco más el americano, con una risa de terciopelo rasgado, la mueca desfigurada había desaparecido, ahora se veía una sensual expresión corroída un poco con un atisbo infantil. — ¿Tú eres el hermano de Arthur, verdad? Sí, definitivamente estoy celoso…—continuó con gracia.

Scott Kirkland elevó una ceja con desinterés. —No he venido a hablar contigo.

—Estoy celoso. —repitió. —Artie, tu hermano me pone celoso… él ha estado contigo desde hace muuuuuchooo tiempo, en serio me siento algo celoso. —infló las mejillas un poco.

El escocés no hizo más que mirarlo incrédulo, ese sujeto actuaba raro, en realidad, ya era un tanto fuera de lo normal que cuando llegara ambos estuvieran en tan sugerente pose besándose. Años atrás hubiera jurado que su hermanito no se acercaría a más de cuarenta centímetros de la boca de un hombre, le parecían repugnantes y cerdos, las damas eran más de su gusto, delicadas, limpias y sutiles… ahora estaba rompiendo tal afirmación, se estaba revolcando en una celda descuidada de un horrendo diseño junto al sudoroso cuerpo de ese americano de ojos azules.

Scott se había perdido de mucho, realmente de mucho… y tampoco es tanto el tiempo que el menor de los Kirkland lleva atrapado allí. Por un momento, sintió curiosidad por el espécimen que se encontraba frente a su hermano sujetado a los barrotes, sonriéndole con insistencia e histeria, sin embargo, la manía que tenía hacia su fraterno era mayor, los ojos verdes volvieron a chocar entre ambos.

—Sólo hago reconocimiento de salas, trabajaré aquí hermanito… también lo haré contigo, pequeño monstruo.

—Bienvenido seas entonces, cuñado. —el americano lo dijo de manera sobria y pausada, una, que de alguna manera, daba confianza.

Pero el inglés había aprendido a conocerlo, la visita, tanto para él como para Jones no eran para nada gratas, pero la sed de sangre que se oculta bajo la máscara de un cordero son aún mas peligrosas. Scott es alguien de cuidado, incluso Arthur Kirkland lo es, ya de por si se sabe aquello, su actitud altanera y sumamente agresiva eran una prueba irrefutable, pero Jones era diferente, él era perturbadamente analítico cuando quería, impulsivo, sumamente obsesivo, sabía que dijera lo que dijera, su maldito compañero de celda... mantendría supervisión hacia Scott Kirkland de hoy en adelante.

O quizás… algo más que supervisión. Sea lo que sea, no era precisamente bueno. Scott Kirkland fue llamado por Gilbert unos momentos más tarde, lo ojos endemoniados que mantenían una imaginaria compostura lo rondaron mientras Gilbert reía nervioso y trataba de sacar al "nuevo" de allí. No lo conoció mucho en el periodo que permanecieron juntos, pero lo poco y nada fue gracias a un amigo en común, Francis Bonnefoy, el prisionero al que jamás le era permitido salir de su celda.

**~ ººº ~**

Para la sorpresa de Kirkland, después de aquello, Alfred mantuvo una sonrisa sutil y aniñada, se acercó nuevamente a los labios del inglés y los saboreó con cuidado y lentitud, fijándose en la consistencia y el sabor, como si fuera un caramelo que se derrite, los ojos del inglés se cerraron extrañados, tomó al americano con rabia azotándole contra la cama desgastada, Alfred rió con sutileza, el mayor besaba mucho más rudo que nunca, mordía, lo hacía sangrar, quizás el agrio sentimiento de momentos atrás lo volvió hostil al minuto de refregar su dureza sobre las cadera del menor, besar a Jones lo calma, es tranquilizante. Quizás se equivocaba y la llegada de ese sujeto no le había parecido avinagrada al americano. Es más, desde ese día se hizo más tranquilo y pacífico mientras el inglés se mordía los dedos y pateaba las piedrecitas del suelo cuando sintió que el muy desgraciado escocés al que de seguro lo había violado una gaita se presentaba al día siguiente en el tiempo libre.

Todos estaban tan felices de que ese sujeto de cabello color fuego rondara la cárcel que varios lo tenían como nombre principal en una lista negra llena de tachas sobre la grisácea pared, era totalmente frío y agrio con los presos, en especial con los del sector D, sólo una semana y ya todos los de allí lo detestaban, en especial Arthur, que cada cierto tiempo sabía de él sin siquiera proponérselo. Parecía que fuera su sombra, lo sofocaba, era una escoria que sólo buscaba destrozar su vida. Al menos, su lengua venenosa se ha mantenido calmada, si se atreviera a mencionar algo sobre el accidente… lo mata, debió hacerlo, debió cortarle la cara y degollar su cuello de cuajo en vez de sólo detenerse en ese raspón que ahora formaba una cicatriz parecida a una marca de alguna guerra.

—Ahora que somos esposos…—Alfred arrastró las palabras repentinamente mientras envolvía al inglés fastidiado con la rústica frazada que recibía sus violentas noches de besos y deslices. —Deberíamos hablar cosas de amor.

—Alfred…

—Algo cómo… "el nombre de nuestro perro", Rex… quizás Colossus, suena rudo y cool… ¿A que no? Será súper grrr~, pero no tan grrr~ como tú.

—Jones…

—Se comerá a los ladrones feos por nosotros para que nadie nos interrumpa mientras hacemos el amor, sus excrementos serán enormes... ¿Te lo has puesto a pensar?

—Mr. F…

—Oh, será genial.

— ¿Esposo? —intento nuevamente.

—Tell me, love.

El inglés se llevó las manos a la cara, gruñó con algo de fuerza y desvió los ojos al suelo, a quién quería engañar, aunque… quizás… llegara a sentir algo por Jones, el amor que se tendrían sería completamente diferente, Alfred es un enfermo mental, él no tiene las capacidades aptas para sentir afecto por alguien, para él, la gente son sólo objetos, por lo tanto, Arthur está bastante consciente que él sólo es un objeto de obsesión bastante estudiado, Alfred le ha puesto empeño, ha de notarlo, a veces, cuando actúa normal… cuando le besa y le sonríe de aquella manera tan masculina que tiene, cuando lo invita a bailar, cuando discuten en la mesa junto a Den y a Lukas sobre la siguiente programación, la rutina, el acostumbrarse a sus defectos con tanta facilidad... eso mismo condicionan lo que siente ahora, aprender a vivir y aceptar sus numerosos defectos, incluyendo el ser un maniático, le hacían más fácil el trabajo de decir "sí, este sujeto me pone" "me atrae" "quizás me gusta". La aventura al homosexualismo es algo digno de ver en su caótica mente, a veces, no se plantea que el sudor, los brazos y las mordidas que reciben son de alguien de su mismo sexo, de cierta manera, lo intuye, pero es tan natural el acto a esas alturas que parece para ambos un asunto sin importancia.

Después de todo, hay dos bocas para besarse y morderse, hay manos para tocarse, hay ojos para devorarse con la mirada, y para su desgracia, británica claro, hay agujeros, de los cuales, el suyo está en severo peligro.

Y para qué negarlo, Alfred sigue siendo un maldito fenómeno. Y que esté considerando ciertas cosas como adorables estaban debilitando el buen juicio que solía tener Arthur Kirkland de no intervenir con gente de dudosa estabilidad mental.

Aún así…es raro y lindo…cuando trata de seguirlo a su trabajo y mira feo a todos los que se acercan demasiado… todo eso le hace, muy en el fondo, desear que él fuera normal. Los ojos se desvanecen sombríamente ante el ensueño, una sonrisa amarga sale de su rostro cuando siente la voz áspera de Scott carraspear en el ambiente del sector C, esto es una mierda, lo sabe, le produce un revoltijo en el estomago que por poco le hace vomitar, quiere ser feliz… que pensamiento más patético e hipócrita. Aferrarse a la paranoia de algún deseo exceptuando el sexual con Jones, como si eso llegara a pasar. Se dio asco de sí mismo, su compañero de celda sólo es una excusa para volver a ser la oveja blanca que no se salpicó en sangre.

—Verás...—prosiguió sin tanto ánimo removiéndose un poco cuando las manos del americano se apegaban a su cadera. —Esos no son temas de amor, retrasado.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No. —prosiguió con fastidio. — ¿Has amado o tenido algún novio/novia a quien amabas?

El americano hizo memoria, mirando las manchas de colores en el piso y ojeando las fotografías casi puestas al azar buscando un especie de indicio en esas deformaciones, llegó a una de color violeta cercana al suelo junto a varias más, detuvo los ojos en la mancha mientras su mirada se hacía algo nostálgica y apretaba el cuerpo del inglés contra el suyo con ternura y con posesión, como si se fuera a ir de un momento a otro.

—Yes, fue a los diecisiete.

— ¿A los diecisiete no estabas aquí, verdad?

—Nope…and yepi.

Arthur trató de no golpearlo, maldición que trató de hacerlo, Alfred continuó mientras volvía a la mancha buscando algún dato… ¿Qué cojones podría decirle una mancha de lo que pasó hace años atrás?

—Me enamoré de ella a los diecisiete, a esa misma edad me encarcelaron, pero… siete meses más tarde.

— ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Terminaron? Quizás…—vaciló el inglés con algo de cuidado mordiéndose los labios. — ¿Está muerta?

—Yepi…—susurró con una sonrisa pequeña y algo sombría. —No la maté yo, no…—revisó nuevamente las manchas y las fotografías para corroborar sus palabras. —No fui yo, ella murió porque alguien la estaba persiguiendo. Antes de eso, ella me había dejado por otro sujeto…bueno, me fue infiel estando todavía conmigo, el tipo era un científico cirujano… ¿Sabes Arthur? Yo… realmente quería gustarle a ella como ese sujeto...estudié mucho, lo mismo que él… en mis tiempos libres después de mi trabajo, pero no me quiso, quizás nunca lo hizo…

—No por ser como alguien más te ganarías su amor, imbécil.

—Tienes razón, nunca pude ser igual a él. Traté de serlo, en serio, quería que ella me amara… pero cada día se alejaba más de mí. Yo seguía estudiando, aprendí un montón, hasta que un día, quise darle una sorpresa dentro de su casa…—meditó por segundos, nuevamente fue a las manchas de colores que relucían en el suelo con una simpatía de mal gusto.

— ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?—Arthur sintió un escalofrío al mirar de reojo a Alfred quien curvaba su sonrisa para apretar su mano más contra la cadera del otro, la otra se dirigía a su estomago, como si quisiera abrirle el vientre con las uñas, al menos daba esa sombría impresión.

Trató de respirar con calma, de seguro era su imaginación.

—Eran las 1:06 AM, exactamente domingo trece, era nuestro aniversario… la esperé sentado en el sillón de su living, cuando me vio allí se notó sorprendida y me sonrió tan linda y bella como cuando nos conocimos. Lo había conseguido, era idéntico a él, Artie, me dijo incluso "Joseph"…

— ¿I-Igual a él? —el inglés rió nervioso, no podía hallar en la cabeza una forma lógica en que la chica los confundiera, quizás la drogó previamente, siguiéndola… echándole algún tóxico a un café.

—Así es… pero, después, cuando se acercó a mí… me miró, me dijo que estaba extraño y qué era lo que me traía a esas horas… no sabía cómo contestarle, eso no lo había investigado y era un tanto torpe con lo que llevaba puesto. Al final me descubrió porque comencé a sangrar.

— ¿Sangrar?

—Exacto, Artie, cuando le arranqué la piel a Joseph seguí todas las instrucciones que aprendí estudiando, lo anestesié antes… o la carne se pondría rígida y fea por los músculos tensos y el cuerpo liberando adrenalina al sentir cómo lo abría, limpié todo lo de adentro, saqué venas, capilares y arterias para que no se manchara la piel, pero creo que aún así quedó un poco, enfrié ciertas partes y le puse un adhesivo especial para que no quedara viscoso, y aún así… poniéndome la piel de él, luciendo igual que él y aprendiendo todo lo que él sabía, ya sabes… mutilar gente, aún así ella no me amó.

Arthur se encogió un poco de hombros, Alfred tarareó una canción para él mientras se recostaba en su hombro, el inglés pudo sentir el sudor frío recorrerle la frente y el sonido casi diabólico seguir insistente en su oreja.

—I will give you anything to, say you want to stay, you want me too... say you'll never die, you'll always haunt me. I want to know I belong to you, say you'll haunt me, together, together we'll be together, together forever. _(1)_—sonrió con simpleza a una de las tantas canciones que habían pasado en la radio últimamente y que se aprendió de memoria como si la hubiera escuchado toda su vida.

Por Arthur sería capaz de aprenderse la historia de la humanidad al revés y al derecho. Por Arthur podría hacerlo.

El inglés hizo un gesto amargo con una sonrisa cortada y algo aterrada que no se veía al encogerse en el abrazo que mantenía con el chico detrás suyo en la rústica cama.

— ¿Tú estarás siempre para mí, verdad? ¿No me dejarás por alguien mejor? ¿No te irás como ella, verdad?

Arthur sonrió con ironía y con las palabras cargadas en mentiras. El pulso se le aceleraba, trataba de mantenerlo lo más controlado posible, Jones está junto a él, si hay un cambio muy brusco en su pulso Alfred lo notará, él lo nota todo y parece recordar cada mínimo detalle, no quiere que este sea tomado en cuenta. No quiere lucir vulnerable.

Amor o no definitivamente tiene que salir de allí.

—Sí, estaremos juntos por siempre, idiot. —Alfred le sonrió. Alfred le creyó.

**~ ººº ~**

Ya ha pasado una semana más, quizás por supervisión el mayor de los Kirkland no se había acercado al reo del sector D. Chasqueó la lengua y frunció sus cejas rojizas, las cosas parecen marchar bien dentro de lo normal, bueno, dentro de lo que se puede considerar normal. Scott Kirkland no es "viva el amor y la amistad" o sea, no sólo escupía relaciones con los reos, sino con sus propios compañeros, el que le respirara su aire a menos de un metro ya era un peligro, y lo peor, Carlos le está coqueteando. Scott Kirkland quizás no será un ser totalmente heterosexual por alguna que otra experiencia, pero no es como que lo miran a la cara y ya se sabe o se define lo que él es.

El pelirrojo estaba preocupado, más que por no poder fumar dentro de la estúpida prisión claro está. De manera un tanto corrupta, decidió revisar el historial del sujeto que acompañaba a su hermano en la prisión usando su clave de acceso, WS-1302K, una cosa es tener pocos datos acerca de él, otra cosa muy diferente y mística es que esté completamente vacío, ni siquiera se especificaba cuántos años eran su condena. Y… lo que más le dio mala espina fue el registro de sus compañeros, más de diez en aquellos dos años que lleva allí, cuatro muertos por causas no especificadas y los demás pidiendo apresurados cambios de celda. Se lo prometió… a ella, maldito mocoso.

Fue a joderle la existencia a Vlad pero el muy cabrón se pasaba de listo y no decía una palabra, oh dios, tendría que sociabilizar, se iba a quemar en las llamas del infierno, habló con Carlos que pensó que había aceptado una "masculina salida de amigos", pero no, cuando Scott pronunció el nombre del reo, el mastodonte sonrió nervioso y le dijo que la cita podría esperar, ni siquiera Gilbert y Antonio quienes eran con quien más podía hablar sin ser un amargado le dijeron una palabra, se jaló sus hebras rojizas hacia atrás con algo de frustración.

—Tienes más amigos aquí… ¿Lo recuerdas, Scott? —sonrió el albino mientras se retiraba a tomar el turno libre que le tocaba en la hora del almuerzo.

El escocés revisó con sumo cuidado la lista que le fue a pedir al adorable rumano que le sonreía como una víbora y le tiraba dardos casi rozando su piel a penas entraba, sí, una lista con el nombre y ubicación de todos los presos, vio uno especial. Tenía ciertas restricciones, más bien, "protecciones". Dio una sonrisa amarga, en qué mierda se había metido ese pervertido con problemas de hipersexualidad, era un enfermo. Allí estaba el nombre de quien fue su amigo muchas veces en ese convencional bar, Francis Bonnefoy.

Sala A, cercana a los guardias de turno diurno, detrás del pasillo moldeado de la puerta café gruesa, a mano derecha, estaba tan oculto que Scott se vio tentado a pedir instrucciones. Y al fin lo encontró, pudo verlo, el rostro demacrado detrás de las rejas todavía le parecía familiar, aún con la melena que solía tener antaño mucho más corta, los ojos coquetos y pervertidos mirando el suelo con desanimo, allí estaba el mayor casanova de su época doblegado como un simple lastre, los oídos sintieron el ruido y se alejó un poco, su mirada desequilibrada volvió al guardia, Francis reconoció en él algo familiar.

—S-Scotty…—sonrió suavemente.

—Scott, joder. S-c-o-t-t. Que alguien se lo aprenda. —suspiró con una sonrisa amarga y algo nostálgica.

— ¿Vienes a visitar a un viejo amigo?

—Uno que también me puede ayudar. Necesito información de tu encierro, Francis.

—Claro, a cambio de un favor sexual, Scotty, aquí encerrado no he tenido acción durante muchooooo tiempo, me secaré.

El escocés ante las palabras pervertidas y francesas sólo sonrió con elegancia, extrañamente no con un tic enloquecido a punto de matarlo, era una risa coqueta y sumamente masculina de oreja a oreja con la que consiguió la atención necesaria del francés. Se deslizó el gorro hacia abajo mientras aún se veía su sonrisa curvada, se va acercando lentamente sin avanzar lo suficiente, haciendo la espera tortuosa.

—De acuerdo, pero no puedo si estás tan lejos, acércate a la reja franchute.

El francés decaído y todo no perdía la galantería de años atrás, se dejó llevar por la oportunidad que le brindaba el escocés. Scott se acercó hasta poner ambas manos en los barrotes, Francis se acercó con entusiasmo colegial, Scott esperó a que Francis aproximara más el rostro en los barrotes mientras su sonrisa de serpiente se volvía más voraz y carnívora.

—Oh mon amour…—susurra el francés devolviéndole esa atrevida sonrisa.

Scott se acercó con rudeza y posesión manteniendo la feroz mirada.

— ¿Estás preparado? —su voz era ronca y masculina, delirante y apasionada.

Francis cierra los ojos acercándose un poco más embobado. Scott desliza sus manos frías y asesinas para tomar del cuello el uniforme de preso, el francés suspiró cuando sintió el rostro del escocés chocar contra su nariz, su respiración cargada a olor a tabaco, su sonrisa opresora de oreja a oreja. Y fue cuando Francis vio esa sonrisa, esa diabólica y malvada sonrisa, sintió miedo, mucho miedo. Scott jaló de manera brutal al francés hacia la reja, hasta dejarlo casi estancado con la cabeza entre los barrotes sacándole un poco de sangre, acto seguido repitió el acto y lo tiró de la ropa tan fuerte hacia afuera que la cabeza le quedó completamente entre los barrotes, dejandola atrapada. Caminó lentamente como un verdugo para abrir las puertas, Francis trataba de reponer su hermoso rostro mientras le pedía a algún ser superior piedad. Scott estaba en su espalda ya, sonriendo como un arlequín, luego, sólo comenzó a patear brutalmente a su amigo.

—Estúpido y asqueroso francés, gay de mierda. ¿Esto te gusta, no? ¿Bien fuerte, verdad?…—rechinaba los dientes mientras lo seguía pateando, oh la dulce y linda amistad junto a la costumbre le hacían sonreír aún más diabólicamente. —Esto opino de tu maldita información…—más y más patadas. Francis usó la habilidad especial que se activa luego de muchas patadas.

"Rogarle misericordia a Scott con lágrimas falsas". Increíblemente, funcionó. Francis aún temblaba mientras el escocés estaba sentado en la silla cruzado de piernas y con un rostro de pocos amigos.

—Habla.

—Es que Scotty, entenderás…— el aludido afiló la mirada terroríficamente ante el mote cariñoso-odioso que todos sus amigos le ponían. —N-no te enojes, pero… no se me está permitido hablar de "él".

—No tienes que hablarme de él, sólo dime por qué te encerraron.

—Familia… Jo-nes. —titubeó por un par de segundos. —Un canadiense de once años, abusé de él…

—Escoria. —susurró ácidamente.

—Lo amaba, Scott, no supe esperar, acepto que soy un enfermo pedófilo… ¿Sabes por qué? Porque aún me gusta…y bueno, no puedo salir de aquí por muchos años. Quizás, en un momento, aunque fuera ínfimo, él, su hermano, me vio… si descubre que estoy aquí me matará.

— ¿Cómo podría recordar? ¿Tendría doce años? ¿Once quizás?

—Un juego de colores, Scotty, le encanta y odia los colores, esa es la clave, a su hermana le gustaba pintar...eso mismo lo hace recordar, él tiene memoria fotográfica, pero una extraña y distorsionada como él mismo, quizás uno de los tantos colores en su pieza le hagan recordar que tiene que matarme por hacerle aquello a su hermano, creo que es lo único que le queda aparte de… él.

— ¿Él?

—Es muy obvio, mi viejo amigo. No cualquiera mantendría a ese lunático que asesina desde los doce años en tan desprotegida prisión. Por cierto, ve si al lado derecho tiene una mancha azulada, si es así, le tendría cuidado, estás albergando su territorio sin autorización, con demasiada hostilidad, estás tocando lo que considera suyo. Te está agregando a su lista.

—Suena espeluznante…—sonrió de manera avinagrada y sarcástica mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas con llave y ambos se mantenían la mirada.

—Au revoir, Scott.

El escocés lanzó una mirada más hacia la sala antes de sonreír también y marcharse.

— ¿Qué estás esperando franchute mal vestido? ¿Me estás haciendo esperar por la prostituta de lentejuelas negras, no? Dame un Old Fashioned Francis, ya sabes como me gusta, con bastante Scotch _(2). _—repitió con gracia, agachando suavemente los ojos, no pudo evitarlo, sacó un cigarro y lo deslizó por sus labios sin prenderlo aún.

—Por supuesto…—sonrió Francis con nostalgia. —Por supuesto, mon ami, sale un trago sólo para ti.

**~ ººº ~**

Alfred discutía con Den durante el recreo en el que escogió cancha, de seguro su esposo había escogido nuevamente jardinería, habían conversado durante días sobre todo lo que eran juntos, Jones por fin se sintió un poco más feliz, desde que él llegó se siente así, más completo, más vivo, nunca esperó encontrar tal alegría sólo con verle sonreír, sólo con un roce de labios. En realidad, no necesitaba imperiosamente concebir el acto sexual con Kirkland, no necesitaba mucho más que a él, pero no quería que alguien más lo tomara antes, sólo él se podía hundir en ese cuerpo. Se sintió extrañamente inquieto en el receso de deportes.

— ¿Qué pasa, Al? ¿Otra vez por Lukas? Ya te dije que entre él y tu esposo sólo hay amistad y una afición maniática-obsesiva hacia libros irreales.

—Es tan doloroso, Den...

— ¿Eh? —eso fue un cambio de tema brusco, le sorprendió. Alfred alzó la mirada con suavidad y le sonrió.

—Enamorarse dude, enamorarse duele.

—Nunca es fácil. —sonrió sutilmente el danés.

—Más allá de eso, se lo prometí a Emily...—Alfred deslizó sus dedos entremedio de sus cabellos de forma preocupada. —Le prometí que sería un héroe, que mataría a los villanos por ella, que no dejaría que su historia se repitiera... y aquí estoy Den, cayendo desesperadamente en el amor por Arthur, está sumamente corrompido y aún así lo idolatro como a mi Reina.

—Eres estúpido Alfred, eres estúpido y demente, además de hipócrita, no me decías que odiabas el pasado… ¿Qué se supone que pasó?

Alfred le sonrió a su amigo con lentitud. —Me arrancaría los ojos para no ver los colores ciertamente, pero mi cerebro tiene grabada las gamas del mundo, terminaría recordando una y otra vez de igual manera... y no estoy demente, dude.

—Lo que tú digas, Mr No-estoy-loco-soy-tan-normal. —sonrió vagamente, Alfred levantó los ojos y le devolvió el gesto.

—Aún así Den...—el prisionero americano retiene una sonrisa suave pero paulatina. —Lo más cuerdo que he hecho en mi vida ha sido enamorarme de él.

El danés le mantiene la sonrisa y le da un golpe pronunciado en la espalda y le revuelve el cabello con simpatía. Hasta alguien como ese maniático muchacho se merece ser feliz.

La sonrisa se mantiene hasta que Alfred ve al frente, en las esquinas donde están los guardias. Nota algo extraño, algo que rompió su calma y le hizo deducir un millón de hipótesis, cada una más enferma que la otra.

El menor, después del receso, sonreía sutilmente. Tropezó con un simple bache, el frasquito que traía una espesa sustancia roja se removió un poco y el americano pareció preocupado, pero nada pasó, sonrió con inquietud admirando una jeringa que portaba en la otra mano sin aguja alguna llena de un líquido viscoso y celeste. Sólo maniobró inquieta la sustancia en parte de sus dedos. A Kirkland le encantaría su regalo, él ama las Rosas Tudor _(3)_, lastima que el jardín sólo tenía rosas blancas, sólo tenía rosas tan níveas como la misma nieve.

Pero se esforzó al tiempo que estaba terriblemente preocupado y trabajaba en la rosa, miraba todo lo que le era permitido de la cárcel, con una sonrisa ingenua y enamorada, apurado, apretaba el paso, se desesperaba, le dolía la garganta y los ojos se dilataban, la quijada se le apretaba por el paso apresurado y frenético, no lo encontraba en ninguna parte, no lo encontraba a él, a su Arthur. Pero… doblando en el sector B…allí lo vio,

Lo encontró.

Pero no era suyo en esos momentos, Scott Kirkland lo tenía sobre la muralla, el inglés forcejeaba apenas, la mirada dolorosa se reflejaba en su rostro y la sonrisa del escocés le sometía con autosuficiencia, los cuerpos reposando demasiado juntos, las respiraciones chocándose, las mejillas sonrojadas, el americano pestañeó, Scott Kirkland jaló nuevamente el cabello de Arthur y se acercó a él con dominio mientras la expresión de ira y de asco del inglés aumentaban, Scott miró hacia atrás por una fracción de segundos, entrecerró los ojos de manera despiadada y le lanzó una sonrisa triunfante al americano.

Algo se rompió, algo se quebró en ese momento. Alfred dejó caer el frasquito que llevaba con cuidado, era demasiado rojo… y la flor blanca que había pintado para el inglés se mezclaba con el líquido. Todo se mezcló de rojo segundos después.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **Verdades y demencia heredada.

* * *

**Nota:** (1)_ Te daré cualquier cosa, di que quieres quedarte y que me quieres también, di que nunca morirás y siempre me perseguirás. Quiero que sepas que yo te pertenezco, di que me perseguirás, juntos, juntos, estaremos juntos, juntos por siempre. __(Say you'll haunt me - Stone Sour.)  
(2) "__Old Fashioned", pasado de moda, en inglés. Es un cóctel hecho de variados ingredientes, el más importante es el Whiskey rye, pero claro, Scott pedía con Scotch (Whisky escocés) cuando ambos eran un poco más jóvenes y Francis atendía en su bar.  
(3) Es una divisa o emblema heráldico tradicional de Inglaterra, una rosa de pétalos rojos en la orilla y más al centro de inmaculado blanco. _

La clave de Scott es WS-1302K, veamos si alguien adivina qué significa, les ayudaré un poco, las dos primeras letras es sólo una palabra, a los escoceses les gusta mucho. En fin, si no lo adivinan Scott llorará, y ver llorar a Scott es bien perturbador, en serio :C


	5. Verdades y demencia heredada

Perdón por tardarme tanto, la semana en que lo iba a poner… hemm… pasaron cosas cososas, por ejemplo, me enfermé y me dieron dolores de cabeza, además de que mi co-autor Angi no estaba muy disponible, siento que este capítulo tardara tanto, el próximo no será así, o al menos eso espero. Por cierto, algunas personas quizás no recibieron la respuesta de su comentario, si ese es el caso avísenme, me está funcionando mal el enviar los MP.

_**Uyyyy:**_ Mmmm, probablemente Alfred está pensando en hacerle algo parecido a Scott. Muchas gracias por comentar.  
_**Agni-chan:**_ Felicitaciones amore, ese era el código de Scotty, él es tan patriota para sus cosas. ¿Qué color prefieres, blanco o plomo? Y te puedo asegurar que Alfred no está nada bien después de la adorable escena que se manda el hermanito escocés de Arthur, pero eso se verá en el siguiente capítulo.  
_**Kyary: **_Sí me gustan los patitos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero te guste. Y yo que amo al pobre e inocente y nada rudo escocés (?) Espero que te agrade este capítulo.  
_**Con:**_ Algo así… gracias por comentar.  
_**Himiko-chan: **_Arthur es así, en realidad, muchos serían así en su situación, la única razón porque en un principio se deja "hacer" es para poder dormir sabiendo que no querrán matarlo, pero ahora sus sentimientos cambian… aunque sean hacia un demente. Espero que te guste este capítulo.  
_**Yunki: **_Sí la seguiré *-*, gracias por comentar.  
_**Naruhi: **_Lo que buscas vendrá… créeme, es más, en el siguiente capítulo pasa, aunque no es del todo lindo. Muchas gracia por siempre comentar mis fics, me ayudan a seguir.  
_**Mis: **_Toooooodito el odio de Alfred, Scotty se lo ganó todito. Gracias por comentar.  
_**Shacketita: **_Scotty es un ser incomprendido (?) Y Alfred es un ser… muy extraño, pero plenamente enamorado, por eso quizás es lindo. Espero que puedas leer este capítulo y te guste, gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar.  
_**Lol: **_No… ese no es el código, pero gracias por participar.Y quién sabe, quién sabe, tendrás que averiguarlo, gracias por tu comentario.  
_**Mix: **_Francis es un amor, pero no supo tomarse las cosas con calma y cometió un error, pero ya verás que la vida le sonríe un poquito. Gracias por comentar.  
_**Stranger:**_ Gracias por participar de todas formas :D  
_**Chupao:**_ Me gusta esa canción, la vi con un video de anime, creo que de allí mismo la sacaste. Y todos predican sobre el destino del escocés, ya verás que pasa y qué busca realmente allí. Y bueno… el lemon… humm, vendrá muy pronto, quizás en el próximo capítulo (?) maujaja. Me despido, gracias por seguirme en Tamblá.  
_**Wuwu:**_ Muchas gracias por comentar, claro que seguiré :D  
_**Trololo:**_ No te preocupes, pronto podrás responder otras preguntas que iré poniendo, me alegro que te guste y gracias por tu linda respuesta.

Este capítulo es un tanto confuso, y hay partes en que no se narra que sucedió antes, esas cosas se verán en el siguiente capítulo así que tómenlo con calma, todo se verá a su debido tiempo, aunque el próximo es bastante más activo que este. Espero que les siga gustando la historia. Beshós.

Por cierto, a todos los que respondieron bien el código elijan: ¿Blanco o plomo?

* * *

Era divertido, era realmente divertido. Cuando estaba con él todo parecía resplandecer de colores bañados en una fresca fragancias arcoíris que apaciguaban su corazón y su involuntaria ansiedad por destrozar, cuando estaba con él se asimilaba a un reloj deteniendo su paso con ellos dos como únicos anfitriones ante un público compuesto de sus memorias juntos. Alfred… cuando estaba con él... no necesitaba absolutamente nada más, ni siquiera su pasado, ni siquiera esas nebulosas heridas de matices marrones que parecen despedazar su mente sin siquiera volver a sentirlas, sin tocarlas. Puede que su ensueño sea una excusa, un escape, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en cuánto amaba a ese ser que llena todas sus pasiones, sus obsesiones y felicidad. Arthur es increíble, todo aquello lo retiene en un envase tan pequeño y de cristal… uno que cayó al suelo y se resquebraja en miles de fragmentos que tienen la textura de un pasado que se abre sobre su piel cortándola con facilidad. Dejando ver una sangre viscosa y repugnante, una de un color tan añil…

¿Acaso no lo había dejado en claro? ¿Por qué todos se empeñan en ser el villano en su historia? ¿Por qué todos quieren arrebatarle su felicidad?

Felicidad es Arthur.

Alegría es Arthur.

Nostalgia es Arthur.

Amor es Arthur.

Pasión es Arthur.

Presente y futuro… deben de ser Arthur.

¿Qué es ese chico? ¿Ese pelirrojo de mirada asesina? ¿Qué es él? Ya no lo recuerda, debe ser basura, debe ser alguien que desea morir. Jones no recuerda nada acerca de él, sólo que está tocando a su vida, la está maltratando, está extinguiendo su aliento, su llama; su vicio. Alfred ya no responde a ningún estimulo visual ni sensorial fuera de la escena que contemplan sus azulinos ojos de un intenso tono que parecía perder vida a cada segundo, perdiendo cordura.

—Eres… tan azul Scott Kirkland, eres de un hermoso azul…—murmuró con una pequeña risilla con la mirada tensa y afilada de una manera increíblemente fría y sádica, como alguien que podría asesinar a su propia familia al mismo tiempo que mantiene y tararea una canción antigua con un pequeño baile.

El piano está roto y le faltan teclas, pero eso no impide que la representación siga hasta que se descomponga por completo el artefacto de cuerdas percutidas.

Como… lo hizo una vez.

_«La habitación tenía manchas, tenía fotografías y recortes de diarios que la pequeña Emily de cabello rubio en melena conseguía pedir cuando se devolvía del colegio, pero más que todo, tenía colores, colores y dibujos de temperas, acuarelas y tizas además de alguno que otro instrumento que también le regalaban para pintar, su cuarto era una verdadera explosión de colores, un chico rubio de ojos azules entró con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de esperanza en los ojos, era una sonrisa pequeña, pero sincera, la llevaba consigo mientras arrastraba un poco los pies y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo el cual aún le dolía._

_La chica, en tanto, pintaba un paisaje sin paisaje, o un camino, como ella solía llamarle, sin figuras en particular, sólo colores, sin árboles, sin animales ni un chubasco precoz y repentino como a ella tanto le gustaban, ni siquiera una brillante luna que irradiaba una escarcha mágica producto de quizás, una hada fantástica de esos cuentos que muchas veces pasan en la televisión, esos en que alguien siempre salva a los que están en problemas, a los buenos._

_Los pequeños a esta altura ya estaban convencidos que ellos eran los malos que no debían tener tal final._

_— ¿Emily? ¿Qué estás pintando? Se ve… je, un tanto deforme._

_— ¡El único deforme aquí eres tú Alfred! Esto es… una obra de arte. —infló las mejillas apuntándole con el pincel de manera ofendida._

_—Una obra de arte eh…—el americano se acercó con una sonrisa animada y crítica poniéndose en el hombro de su hermanita menor por cuatro años, ella tenía siete, él once, entrecerró los ojos y trató de ver algo, nada, sólo manchas de colores._

_—Sí, arte. —rió la pequeña con convicción. — ¿No lo ves? Somos nosotros Alfred, todo lo que hemos pasado… todos nuestros recuerdos._

_—No lo entiendo Emily…_

_— ¡Todos los colores significan algo! ¡Todos bobo! El violeta es el amor de una bella mujer, el negro es algún miedo… el rojo es pasión. Si pones colores en vez de recuerdos, es más fácil saber como ha ido tu vida… ¡Yo lo diseñé! ¿No es genial?_

_—Mmmm… haré como que sí…—se burló y su hermana trató de golpearlo dándose la vuelta enojada, pero terminó sólo golpeando el hombro de Alfred al ver unas manchas de sangre en su ropa y una sonrisa sutil que parecía poder engañarla por un par de segundos, le hacía creer que no era tan malo, que no dolía._

_Le ha dicho muchas veces a Alfred que deje de defenderla… que no podrá contra su padre. Que es sólo un niño… sólo son eso, los niños malos e indeseados a los que nadie anhela amar o querer. Ellos son peste, carroña. Indeseados en su totalidad pero que aún pueden respirar y reír por algunas cosas. Alfred aún quiere vivir, no por él, sino por su hermanita, si ella aún puede dibujar con aquellos colores, con aquella intensidad... todo estará bien, él será su héroe por siempre._

_Alfred volvió al dibujo mirando el comienzo del trazo de colores._

_— ¿Y qué es el azul Emily?_

_—Es…un mal color Alfred, es nuestro comienzo. El inicio del cuadro._

_— ¿Y qué hay en él?_

_—Muerte. —apenas pronunció la pequeña._

_En su gama de colores, el azul… significa muerte, es curioso como un cuarto del dibujo está manchado de ese color… y el futuro se teñirían completamente de éste.»_

Unos sonidos acercándose y un chirrido de goma desconcertaron a los que parecían ser los únicos presentes allí, Scott presionó los labios contra sus dientes al fijarse de que podía ser un guardia y soltó a Kirkland con una mirada despectiva y algo vacía, como si la respuesta que le había dado hace unos minutos aquel inglés no le agradara para nada, ni siquiera sabía por qué hacía toda esa mierda si ese era el caso. La gente debe ser egoísta, en realidad, lo es, velan por su propio bienestar… ¿Y para qué ayudan al resto entonces?

Porque el resto es parte de sus vidas, y por tanto, necesarios de alguna manera.

Convivir con la gente es malditamente necesario o te llegas a sentir vacío, los vínculos con otro son claramente algo inútil si no hay un interés reciproco de por medio, si no es así, se llega a denominar la situación como "aprovechamiento", estás con alguien y le robas todo, pero ese alguien no recibe nada. Así es la mentalidad humana según la desconfiada cabeza de aquel pelirrojo.

Scott… ha podido vivir sin Arthur Kirkland por meses ¿Entonces que hace allí? ¿Será verdad lo que dijo ese puto y malagradecido rumano? ¿Está obsesionado con su hermano? Su mirada volvió a los ojos de Arthur quien ya no le miraba a él, miraba a Alfred, ese niño… ese niño tan celoso que sólo podía ver azul en esos momentos mezclado con rojo, siempre es tan encantador ese color, la insípida muerte y la pasión, sólo tiene que tomarla entre sus manos y alcanzar aquella sonrisa sincera que ha buscado todo este tiempo.

Efectivamente, los pasos son de algunos guardias que habían visto que Scott Kirkland no llegaba a reportarse a su puesto hace algunos minutos, quizás estaba siendo acechado por algún prisionero, no es como si fuera mister simpatía con los reclusos así que la idea de un atracón al guardia pelirrojo era bastante posible, los huesos de los guardias se helaron cuando vieron a Jones con la cabeza gacha y los ojos abiertos en una demoníaca expresión mientras un frasco rojo yacía en el suelo. Otra vez pasaron por su lado sin mirarlo a la cara, sería desafiarlo, le temían, temían saber que no podían matarlo… otra vez están allí, haciendo la vista extrañamente gorda y viendo al escocés pasando desinteresado del caótico escenario.

—Problemas… ¿Tienes problemas Scott? —susurró de manera insípida uno de los guardias, su supuesto amigo, Gilbert, tenía la voz tensa y un sudor frío.

El pelirrojo no era idiota, lo notó, la mirada del americano era veneno puro, deseaba tanto matar que ni siquiera se movía, deseaba matarlo a él… por tocar a Arthur, prendó sus ojos una vez más hacia su pequeño hermanito para terminar soltando del todo a ese puto mocoso malagradecido y arrojándolo de mala gana a donde estaba el americano, suspiró y contestó a su amigo negando con la cabeza.

De manera natural se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y una suavemente doblada entre la costura desigual del pantalón para sacar el arma que se le había concedido si el momento lo ameritaba.

—Una charla acalorada con estos adorables y esponjosos reclusos, sólo eso… ¡Somos grandes amigos! —cortó como si el tema hubiera sido una merienda agradable cubierta en glaseado.

El americano abrió un poco los ojos al sentir el contacto y la temperatura de un ser vivo sobre él, no cualquiera, aquella fragancia que le enloquecía, a penas dio una risa estoica y acelerada, sumamente alegre, aliviado, como si el anglosajón hubiera estado apunto de caer en un precipicio y ahora se acurrucaba en sus brazos, sus dedos no tardaron en tocar a la figura aterciopelada y deslizar sus manos por debajo de sus brazos afirmando su cadera de una manera dura y algo forzada, tocándose tanto en un banal abrazo que parecían ser uno, depositando su cabeza en el cuello del otro palpando nuevamente el calor venerado, rozando su nariz contra la piel que se ofrecía en la pálida garganta del inglés que se levantaba alzando eróticamente el mentón para recibir una gustosa lamida que le hizo gemir en un gruñido apretando la pelvis contra la del americano, sintiendo el tacto y luego profundizando un suspiro acostumbrado a esas tentativas muestras de afecto.

Alfred lo aprecia con una intensidad exuberante, él está a su lado nuevamente, allí está otra vez Arthur, con él, creía recuperar la noción de las cosas, el tiempo, la cordura, pero aún deseaba tanto matar a quien se lo arrebató por lo que contempló como una eternidad.

Hubiera sido mejor si Arthur simplemente hubiera nacido sólo para él… sin conocer a nadie más. Sin amar… a nadie más.

Los ojos fueron entremedio del efusivo abrazo hasta la figura que pasaba al lado suyo, osada y sin temor, llena de asco ante el acto homoerótico de su hermano, Scott volvió a poner sus dedos sobre el hombro del inglés mientras el rostro del americano se desfiguraba y temblaba en ansiedad en el abrazo, kirkland lo notó y acarició su espalda con angustia para mantener a Jones al margen.

—Nos vemos bro. Y piensa la puta mierda que te dije, es tu última oportunidad para librarte de esto…—sonrió acariciando las palabras de poderío que vendrían luego. —El único que puede salvarte… soy yo.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron una vez más. Scott Kirkland, ese era el nombre de aquel guardia… quería ser el nuevo héroe de Arthur… Arthur seguramente lo desecharía sin más, él es familia, él tiene sangre que lo une a Arthur… Alfred no tiene nada más que el amor que lo une a él… además de que se casaron y prometieron ser por siempre felices. Tenía que evitarlo, evitar que le quitaran más de su insignificante felicidad, matar a todo lo que pudre el mundo y ser un héroe para alguien que lo necesite, como una vez él lo necesitó y nadie se atrevió a tenderle la mano.

El mundo es asquerosamente cruel y Jones sólo quería cambiarlo.

Entre la ansiedad abrazó el cuerpo con fuerza mientras los guardias se retiraban entre uno que otro murmullo y el inglés apretaba los dientes molesto por la estupidez que había dicho su hermano… y el peso que le había dejado ahora sobre los hombros.

Hablará de protegerlo claro está, pero acaba de hacer enojar a una bestia encerrada entre grilletes de acero con una única presa obligada a permanecer allí en sumisión a cambio de una noche tranquila sin temor a perder la vida. Kirkland le acarició la cabeza, por unos momentos Jones le recordó a un niño pequeño buscando cobijo en un hermano mayor, Arthur era el hermano menor en su familia… nunca cuidó a alguien, y cuando iba a llegar un chico llamado Peter a la ciudad… "eso ocurrió". Se sorprendió cuando Alfred le quitó un beso de los labios al separarse, uno ni hambriento ni feroz, suave y acaramelado, una risa pequeña, y unas palabras diabólicas que el inglés ignoraba por completo su significado.

—Tu hermano se ve tan bien en azul… tan bien. —exclama relamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa un tanto enferma.

— ¿De… azul? —inquirió abriendo los ojos, recibiendo una mirada molesta de Jones.

Kirkland le golpeó en una pequeña carcajada en broma haciéndose el celoso en cuanto a su hermano, inquiriendo que Jones quizás le tuviera ganas.

El menor rió efusivamente ante la broma y tomó la rosa que yacía en el suelo, aquella misma rosa de la que corría aquel viscoso líquido carmín colocándola entre los cabellos del inglés admirando embelezado como pequeñas gotitas rojas empezaban a cubrir el blanquecino rostro de su amante con cautivante ternura.

—Te hice una… Rosa Tudor… lo sé, sé que te gustan y… ya no me puedo contener, yo… yo quiero… quiero que en tu piel sólo se lea mi nombre… quizás hoy… tú serás la rosa carmín más intensa que habrá en mi vida, Arthur.

—Ja, sueña con ello Jones…—Arthur le besó lamiendo lo bordes de los labios con la punta de la lengua dejando una pequeña risilla antes de darse vuelta y seguir su camino, sin siquiera darle una explicación a Jones por la escena que el americano había visto.

Alfred mantenía una mueca recta y los ojos abiertos sin pestañear, se gachó acariciando nuevamente el rojo sobre el piso embelezado por los colores y extasiado por el roce caótico del inglés por sus labios, besos que siempre conseguía con fuerza en la cama mientras se frotaban con ropa o mordía la espalda inglesa, ahora él le concedía un beso. El menor amplió las dos filas de blancos marfiles que resplandecían en una risa sobria y pálida.

Reía… a pesar de que no comprendió el chiste del inglés, reía… y reía.

**~ ººº ~**

El alemán egocéntrico miraba fijamente a ese estúpido español, así no debía saberle la dulce victoria, estaban sobre la mesa cerca de la recepción jugando un partido de cartas y había literalmente violado y dejado el culo español, muy esponjoso ha de decir… al sol y con aceite en el juego de cartas. Antonio no debería apostar, su vida literalmente se le iba en ello, nunca ha visto a alguien más desgraciadamente malo jugando a juegos de azar, pero estaba con una sonrisita y seguramente si Gilbert pudiera entrar a sus sueños se encontraría a Toño en un prado verde lleno de arcoíris mientras salta a brincos de niña y se le agita el cabello como todo un francés.

Un… ¿Un francés eh? el albino dejó las cartas sobre la mesa y sonrió un par de segundos.

— ¿Te retiras Gilby? —sonrió nuevamente el español, al ver como las cartas caían sobre la mesa de una manera demasiado solemne y compasiva de parte de aquel chico de ojos tan extraños que hasta parecían rojizos.

—Deberíamos ir a verlo ¿No? —pronunció el albino cambiando de tema mientras deslizaba una carta ganadora a la mesa. Adiós a la puta compasión, no deja la mesa sin marcar su pie sobre ese redondo y apasionado trasero español.

—Creerán que tenemos preferencias...—susurró con suavidad el español agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hay con Scotty? Él le ha ido a ver ya cuatro veces. Quién sabe para que sucios favores…

—Pero son las primeras veces... nosotros ya...

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? Quien no sepa que le tienes ganas a ese italiano mafioso no se puede hacer llamar guardia en esta prisión, incluso es más, hasta los reclusos cercanos a la celda deben saber lo que hiciste el otro día…—la sonrisa de Gilbert se extendía por sus perlados dientes como el gato rizón de Alicia. Definitivamente el español tenía las de perder en varios sentidos.

—Pero… es que con Lovi es diferente… no es un sujeto tan detestado en estas cuatro paredes, recuerda… el dueño odia de una manera cataclísmica al franchute, sólo siguió la idea de encerrarlo en zona segura porque el personal le dijo que lo hiciera, era obvio que Alfred lo destrozaría si recuerda el incidente y el historial que tiene nuestro querido amigo.

— ¿Y eso le importa a mi awesome persona?… es cierto que Francis es un estúpido y cometió un error… pero eso no cambia el hecho de que hubiera sido nuestro estúpido. Vamos a verlo de una buena vez, luego recuerdas cómo y cuántas veces le moviste los resortes desgastados del colchón a tu "Lovi-Love"…

— ¡Oye tío, para que sepas yo no estaba…! A todo esto, los resortes eran todo menos cómodos…

— ¿Ves lo que te digo?

—Aajajajajjaa, quizás sí pensaba… un poquito en él.

— ¡Pareces una niña! No debes estar detrás de él todo el tiempo, aprende de mi galantería… debes hacer que él vaya detrás de ti.

—Eso no decías cuando salías con Eli, la perseguías a todas partes como un poco genial y patético acosador, creo que te tuvo pena y por eso aceptó al final.

— ¡Blasfemia! ¡Rebelión! ¡Conspiraciones, al ataque muchachos! ¡Moby-Dick está en la proa! ¡Ataquen!

—Es la manera menos inteligente que has usado para cambiar el tema Gilby.

Cuando ambos hombres iban a dejar las cartas dispersas en la mesa se escuchó una leve discusión en la oficina de cierto rumano, ambos atinaron a cerrar los ojos por el ruido que se produjo cuando un pelirrojo salió golpeando con fuerza la puerta del recinto, todos los ojos se volcaron con desagrado en el escocés, éste les devolvió una sonrisa entre maniática y furiosa para que todos siguieran en sus cosa de forma cobarde menos cierto alemán estiradamente amargado y hermano de Gilbert que llegó a rozar su mano sobre el todopoderoso hombro del pelirrojo y pedirle calma.

El escocés contó hasta veinte para seguir el sabio consejo del alemán ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Algo como matar a todos con una gaita? Creyó escucharle algo así. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Gilbert y Antonio tomando una silla extra y uniéndose a la partida abandonada con una mirada que decía "vamos, continuemos".

Debían ser malas noticias, muy malas noticias.

Antonio repasó en la hermosa cara de Scott Kirkland una vez más. Ambos retiraban el pensamiento antes propuesto.

Eran horrendas noticias, horrendas. Y algo les decía que tenían que ver en ello.

— ¿Por qué mierda no me lo dijeron?

— ¿Eh? ¿El qué? —Gilbert pensó que había ocultado… bueno, su amante y su gusto a las películas románticas mamonas… son sensuales y de calidad, awesomes, pero nadie puede comprender su awesomeidad así que decide ocultar su fanatismo de treintañero con gato por esas delicias cinematográficas.

Tampoco va a contar su gusto por modas adolescentes… pero joder, la manera de lograr hacer que los cuadros negros resalten de los plomos con un pantalón hecho con…mierda, si alguien lo escuchara se suicida.

— ¡Yo nunca me acosté con Lovino! ¡Esas son cosas falsas de gente mentirosa! ¡PINOCHO ESTÁ DETRÁS DE ESTO! Siempre tan mentiroso. Quien te lo haya dicho, te mintió.

Scott los miró, los miró un poco más y suspiró. —No se están tomando esta mierda en serio, pero anotaré el dato de Lovino para chantajearlo luego… creo que él sabe. Creo… que todos aquí lo sabían menos el hijo de puta antipático y escocés ¿Verdad?… lo del jefe.

—Si sabes tanto como los antiguos, deberías saber que tienes que mantener cerrado tu hermoso orificio bucal.

—Que fino, Gilby. —sonrió de forma socarrona y algo nerviosa en ansiedad mientras sus dedo iban a parar a su boca.

—Cierra la puta boca, hablaremos de esto luego. Iremos a ver a Francis. —volvía a insistir el alemán.

—No creo que deberían ir… está… mmmghh… hablando con alguien.

Gilbert elevó una ceja curioso de las poco fiables palabras escocesas, si tuviera que confiarle su vida a alguien con veinte segundos y un cable rojo o azul el cual cortar de por medio y sólo tiene a Scott Kirkland como fiel apoyo o a su gato distraído por una impactante y extrovertida mosca alada zumbante escoge… a su gato, definitivamente, ese valiente y arriesgado minino nunca le ha fallado.

Eso o confía muy poco en ese escocés, como mencionó antes Gilbert, era mucho mejor amigo de Francis que de ellos. De cualquier manera, las llamadas debían ser controladas, en un par de minutos lo irían a ver.

**~ ººº ~**

El inglés se removía dentro de una pesadilla de colores en degrade. Estaba siendo acosado por una sonrisa irreal a la cual no evitaba acercarse, encerrado dentro de una muralla con pilares a la merced de la bestia que relucía los filosos dientes a la indefensa presa. Se despertó con un golpe brusco y sus ojos se prendaron hipnotizados a un joven con un saco de color ocre y un cabello desordenado y algo húmedo con unos vaqueros. Esa sonrisa le dejó sin respiración por prolongados segundos y luego una carcajada empapada en ternura le hizo levantar las cejas desentendido.

—Amor... creo que has tenido una pesadilla...—la dulce voz le estremeció por completo pero el contacto contra los dedos del muchacho rozando la piel de su rostro le produjo un gusto eléctrico que llegó hasta su estomago.

— ¿Pesadilla?—habló confundido.

—Hoy hay tormenta, apenas llegué bien del trabajo. Mira los rayos... se ven terribles, si te asustas… puedes arrullarte en mis brazos...—los dedos que estaban en la mejilla bajaron juguetones.

Arthur sintió como su cerebro hacía clic y abrió los ojos con fuerza y apartó la mano mientras fruncía el ceño de forma asesina.

— ¿Qué mierda planeas Jones? ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¿Jones? ¿Desde cuando me llamas por mi apellido Arthie? —la voz empalagosa le hizo a Kirkland morderse los labios, Alfred sonrió con deleite ante la linda reacción.

—Tú... nosotros...

—Nosotros...—susurró con goce como una fresca brisa de otoño mientras se acercaba de una manera tan elegante y sutil que a Kirkand le costaba apartarlo.

Se sintió recostado en el sillón en el que dormía con un poncho al sentir la rodilla del americano sobre el inmueble y sus brazos gruesos y formados alrededor de su cuerpo, entre sus extremidades se sentía curiosamente pequeño y dejó que los dedos bajaran hasta llegar a su cadera y que el cuerpo se presionara junto al suyo con una sonrisa un tanto alargada y amable, acompañada claro con una maldad picara en los labios masculinos que le tentaron con una pequeña relamida, cerró los ojos en un afán encubierto a que le arrebatara un beso mordaz y apasionado.

No llegó, sólo había una risa tranquila postulando a ser un beso cálido.

—Nosotros somos... muchas cosas Arthur. —sonrió con intensidad, Arthur pudo incluso palpar la verdad en su boca. —Somos amantes, somos amigos de infancia y universidad... y prontamente casados...—acarició los dedos pálidos y la mirada inglesa se iluminó al descubrir un anillo de metal reluciendo en su índice. — ¿No lo recuerdas? Estamos comprometidos…

—N-No… soy maricón, a mí no…

— ¿Qué tipo de chiste es ese cejas? Hemos hecho el amor no una… sino varías veces. Te entregas de la manera más apasionada que he visto…—los dedos se entrelazan, los músculos del inglés se tensan mientras la respiración que va a parar a su cuello hasta subir por su oreja parece derribar toda su oposición.

Arthur se trató de mantener serio, una mordida en su oreja terminó se cabrear su dañada mente con la actuación del americano y volver a empujar al desgraciado arriba suyo.

— ¡Deja de jugar! ¿Dónde putas estamos?

—Ughht… pensar que creía que eras un caballero, tú, allí, seduciéndome con un lenguaje refinado y culto…me tienes engañado anciano… ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado viviendo una mentira? —se rió entre dientes y con melodrama barato. —Mañana despertarás de mejor humor si hoy hacemos el amor claro, ya verás. Además mañana yo, Alfred F. Jones te pediré delante de tus padres tu hermosa y malvada mano que me golpea en matrimonio…

— ¡Que no, maldita sea!

— ¡Y te haré feliz por el resto de mi vida!

El anglosajón aparentaba estar molesto, aparentaba que las palabras le disgustaban, pero muy dentro suyo estaba consternado al verse sonriendo levemente con las cejas arqueadas al sentirse estúpido, como deseando aquel momento, como pensar que todo estaría bien, que debía creerle a esa sonrisa rebelde y a esa coqueta actitud traviesa.

Volvió a desearlo. Que quizás… así hubieran sido las cosas. Volvió a enamorarse por unos cortos segundos de los sentimientos del americano para con él, sin perturbaciones, sin traumas, como si tuvieran un final feliz.

— ¡Despierta, amor, despierta!

Hace un momento atrás lo recogía entre sus brazos un joven alegre y entusiasmado empapado por la lluvia precipitada de aquel día, ahora, abría los ojos y la lúgubre celda manchada en colores le dejaba un rastro amargo e insípido en la boca quebrando su estúpida sonrisa, se pasó las manos por la cabeza con fuerza. Jamás se había sentido tan ingenuo con en aquel sueño.

Los ojos se posaron sobre el chico que le miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos y una preocupada expresión al no verlo despertar, su mano se entrelazó un segundo con la de Jones y apretó los dientes para terminar suspirando.

—No hagas drama Alfred… aquí estoy. Sólo… tuve una pesadilla.

La más irrealista y estúpida pesadilla que ha tenido en su vida. Como si pudiera llegar ese momento, ambos encerrados en la calidez de un hogar… como si pudiera enamorarse de ese lunático.

**~ ººº ~**

En el departamento 108 de la torre dos, doblando a mano izquierda en el piso cinco luego de tomar el ascensor, allí mismo, detrás de la puerta barnizada se encontraba Matthew William batiendo unos huevos en una fuente con decisión pero con las manos algo tambaleantes cuando veía el teléfono sobre el mesón de madera recubierto con un plástico de color azul brillante que simulaban piedras. Recibiría una llamada… la última vez que habló con el hombre que lo llamaría fue hace dos semanas, quizás muchas cosas habían cambiando, quizás…sólo tal vez, ya había matado a alguien… a ese compañero de celda del que le habló tan entusiasmado, y en el peor de los casos, posiblemente el acuerdo se estaba quebrantando, miró la caja de seguridad bajo un mesón al que cubría un mantel largo con recelo, es imposible que el trato se quebrantara, no aún, por tanto… él estaría bien.

Alfred F. Jones estaría bien.

Cuando iba a echar la cubierta de azúcar el maldito sonido empezó a chillar como si estuvieran violando al pobre aparato electrónico, y no con una medida normal, ni Rasputín (1) hacía gritar tanto a una mujer… ¿Quién demonios le había cambiado el tono a uno de Barbie aventuras en Paris? Suspiró y trató de parecer calmado y todo lo masculino que se pudiera oír después del susto del gritillo del celular, siempre que hablaba con su hermano era extraño, nunca sabía qué decirle, como si sirviera de algo tratar de guiar el corrompido juicio de justicia que posee ahora Jones.

Más como el supuesto hermano que dice ser, faltando toda su vida… él no vivió nada de lo que el americano pasó, si ese hubiera sido el caso, realistamente, se hubiera suicidado hace mucho tiempo ya. La voz chillona lo despertó de su pensamiento llevando el aparato al oído y dejando el merengue sobre la mesita.

—Hello Mr. Strange! ¿Cómo le ha ido? —era la voz de Alfred a través del fono, animada y viva, como si tuviera buenas noticias, siempre que lograban hablar el americano se quejaba de un reo… reo del que no se volvería a quejar a la semana siguiente.

Simplemente porque estaba muerto o lo cambiaron de celdas.

—Mmhhh…ya veo, te están vigilando.

La risa que le siguió después delató el hecho.

—Apuesto a que no se entera de las noticias que le tengo que dar a conocer señor extraño y misterioso con el que jamás he hablado…—el americano se tomó unos segundos mientras exhalaba una risa sumamente alegre. —Le hi-ce el a-mor a mi lin-do Ar-thur~.

El canadiense se sonrojó arreglándose los lentes con el dorso de la palma para no mancharse con el merengue en la punta de sus dedos al ver la simplicidad con la que su hermano le confesaba que había tenido relaciones homosexuales con su compañero de habitación.

— ¿A tu compañero de celda? Hacer el… amor…suena…eh, grandioso.

— ¡A mi Reina de espadas! —susurró con animo vibrante en la voz, era… la voz más feliz e intensa que el canadiense le había escuchado en años, la última vez que pudo escucharle así fue cuando consolidó amistad con un supuesto amigo danés… alguien que no le temía.

— ¿Tu reina de espadas? —preguntó notablemente nervioso como siempre cuando hablaba con él, pero en el fondo no podía evitar alegrarse por la felicidad con las que se cargaban las palabras de Jones.

—Yep, la Reina de Espadas… yo puedo protegerle, por él puedo empuñar una espada… por él los mataría a todos, una Reina de Espadas es perfecta para él, para llevar su nombre, es poderoso, sensual y atrevido, rudo… difícil. Un ser extremadamente increíble que se protege tras un filo de acero lijado que desgarra carne, pero si logras pasar la defensa, si logras arrebatarle la espada y dejarla colgando frente a su cuello es el ser más puro e inocente que puedes conocer.

—Suena a como si lo estuvieras intimidando, Alfred. Además… tú los odiabas a todos…

—Claro, aún me debato si matarlo o no por amor… pero he decidido… je, ser algo egoísta.

— ¿Egoísta dices? —le acompañó la risa de manera preocupada. —Por cierto… ¿Las cosas van bien por allá? ¿Él ha supervisado?

—La verdad no, creo que anda en cosas de negocios… esas cosas complicadas de las que no quiero saber en estos momentos, pero no se preocupe Mr. Strange, las cosas van realmente bien…soy… ¡Realmente feliz! Estoy casado… soy amado y mantendré a toda la basura lejos de él, seré un héroe. ¡Un héroe al fin!

—Siempre lo has sido Alfred…

—Mentira…—susurró suavemente con una pequeña risa que se apagó en el teléfono.

— ¿Alfred?

—Mentira… mentira, es una mentira. —Matthew apretó los dientes mientras la mano que tomaba el teléfono comenzaba a temblar, no de nuevo… esa voz monocromática y densa.

—Alfred… por favor… yo sólo…

— ¡MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA! ¡ES UNA MALDITA MENTIRA! ¡ODIO A LOS MENTIROSOS, SI SIGUES MINTIENDO TE MATARÉ!

—Alfred… cálmate po-por favor, tú no podías…

— ¿Salvarla? ¿Proteger algo que me importa? Sí, como tú bien dices… no pude salvarla, pero prometí no repetirlo, prometí matar a todos los malditos bastardos que representaran una amenaza y ensucien este mundo, volverlos algo más hermoso y rojo… el color de la pasión, Emily decía eso, a todos a los que me vuelvan a quitar mi felicidad, no habrá un mundo para ellos. En este lugar todos deberían estar muertos…todos aquí menos él y yo.

—Alfred…

—A todos los que toquen a Arthur. A todos los mataré.

**~ ººº ~**

Era la décima quinta vez que cierto danés llegaba a la celda compartida con el noruego a joder la existencia de aquellos ojos que ahora le fulminaban de manera asesina, era la décima quinta vez también en la que el hijo de una madre a la que compadece muchooo aquel noruego le desarmaba su torre de cartas. Lukas contaba hasta ciento treinta y tres negativo para contenerse en no romper parte de la cama y golpearlo con un astil, la verdad, todo lo atendía con golpes, una vida un tanto violenta que le enseñaron en las calles lo llevó a recurrir a la extrema violencia y con ello, no medir su fuerza para con los demás, lo que le dio unos buenos años en la cárcel al casi asesinar a un enemigo de otra banda sólo usando los puños.

Pero dios… que se aguantara con Den era un milagro que le hacia dudar de su estabilidad mental, quizás estaba digievolucionando en algo parecido al demente de Jones pero sin la risita nerviosa y la aparente normalidad cuando no estaba alterado. Claro que no, Lukas tenía la cara de "te voy a matar" todo el puto día, hasta en el sexo no la cambiaba mucho...y aún así… Den lo amaba. Quizás el más loco de aquella prisión es Den, al menos que Jones amara a Kirkland era en un sentido extremadamente retorcido "normal", el sujeto era… simpático, además mucho más sociable y humano en comparación a su retraída actitud.

Den fue un error de cálculos, algo que quiso mantener en el margen de la muralla desde el primer momento, no supo cómo ni cuándo aquel ser que le era tan sólo una pequeña almendra y tan insignificante como cualquier otro número que llevara algún otro prisionero atravesaba la muralla ya pequeña como un gigante que sólo ofrecía sonrisas en ese pequeño lugar amurallado en el que a penas cabía.

Y… de un momento a otro eso ya no era prisión, de un momento a otro los tersos dedos se convirtieron en una irreal libertad que parecía perfecta. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos no había muralla, sólo unos bloques patéticos y roídos que mostraba con su fingida indiferencia. Desde que él se metió a su mundo todo cambió.

Y… a través del pequeño río a las afueras de las murallas sólo se vio a él complemente enamorado.

—Luuuuuuu-kaaaaaaas~

—Por favor, Den… es mi décima quinta vez haciendo esto.

— ¡Siempre habrá una décima sexta! —se reía de manera caótica como si el esfuerzo por el castillo de cartas del noruego no importara para nada.

—Lárgate. —susurró filoso y empezó de nuevo juntando las cartas en el irregular piso, era una maravilla hacer un castillo allí, y siempre llegaba a la última carta y el danés entraba con una patada de un troll vikingo.

¿Tenía una cámara para sus jode-momentos? O quizás… tan sólo no le gustaran las murallas ni los castillos.

— ¡Peroooooo! ¡Hoy es día de películas! ¡Necesito a mi noruego lindo para abrazar! ¡Compartir palomitas! ¡Te reservo el mejor asiento!

—Ve solo.

— ¡Solo noooo, solo noooooooo! —se arrojaba arriba del noruego y lo tiraba de la cintura a la pequeña y acomodada cama.

Lukas elevó la mirada y se enfrentó a los ojos de cachorrito del danés, putos y desgraciados aquellos malditos ojos. Algún día se los arrancará mientras duerme para que no use esa estúpida habilidad de dar pena.

— ¿Qué hay de Alfred y Arthur?

—No salen de la celda desde anoche, y por más que vaya en contra de las normas permanecer todo el día en la celda… ya sabes como son los guardias respecto a Alfred. —murmuró un poco más serio el danés.

—Los escuché salir…—murmuró el noruego mirando hacia la pared que los separaba.

—Alfred salió por algo de comida para Arthur y éste último al baño…

—Iré a verlo, cejas es mi amigo…

Antes de que el noruego siquiera se incorporara una mano le sujetaba con fuerza una de sus muñecas contra la cama de manera firme, una firmeza extraña en el danés, los ojos que asustaron a tantos antiguamente se posaron en los suyos una vez más congelándolo y demostrándole como tantas veces que Den no es un pobre tonto al que no hay que tomar en serio al fin y al cabo, el agarre se soltó un poco y el danés acarició los dedos de su acompañante en lo que sería una suplica con un gusto a orden.

—No vayas…

—Den, sólo le iré a ver…

Densen le toma el mentón y le deposita un beso corto y seco para mirarle nuevamente a los ojos.

—Alfred no está bien, sé lo que te digo, después del encuentro con Scott no estuvo bien, ayer no se controló del todo. A Arthur no le hará nada pero a ti… si te acercas al cejón y si él te hace algo… si te toca siquiera, olvido todo, toda la amistad que tenemos y la mando a la mierda y lo destrozo, no quiero pelear con Alfred ni que tú, mi eterno y preciado amor salgas lastimado…así que…

—No soy débil, idiota.

—Lo sé pero…

—Si Arthur no sale para mañana iremos a ver ¿Bien? No debemos dejar que se repita, de igual manera… se lo prometiste a Alfred, que lo detendrías si era necesario respecto a Arthur. El estúpido con quien acepté salir no es alguien que retira su palabra.

—Dalo por hecho, si esto se sale de control haremos algo.

—Algo…—susurró con voz apagada.

Densen sonrió y tomó al noruego como una princesa hasta recibir la mirada enferma y aterradora de su pareja.

— ¿Qué demonios haces?

—Lo siento… la emoción del momento. —se rió nervioso y lo dejó en el suelo para tomarle la mano. —Y ahora sí…. ¡NOCHE DE PELÍCULAS!

La celda sonó al momento en que aquellos nórdicos salieron hacía la noche de películas. Alfred abrió los ojos y sintió el ruido de la otra celda junto a la exclamación de su amigo. Lo otro no era audible ni le interesaba oírlo por ahora.

—Arthur… es noche de película ¿Vamos…? Lo pasaremos bien… será genial y cantaremos… bueno, yo cantaré y como tú eres amargado te burlarás de mí…

Sólo se formó un incomodo silencio y los dientes del americano se presionaron sobre sus labios con tanta fuerza y angustia que se rompieron.

— ¿Vamos…? Di que sí amor… vamos. Sólo… vamos.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo: **Conveniente libertad.

* * *

**Nota:** (1) El Pene de Rasputín: Como bien sabrán muchos de los que leen mi fic, hay varías leyendas en torno al miembro de este monje ruso, básicamente para entender el contexto de la historia sus genitales tenían un tamaño bastante…considerable.

Y bien, este es un capítulo confuso por si se dieron cuenta. En el siguiente capítulo se narran las partes que sucedieron aquí y no fueron vistas. Cualquier comentario, crítica, apoyo, tomate, scone o haggie es bien recibido, también si quiere que mencione más a ciertos personajes. Me despido y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Por cierto, a todo esto… ¿Cuál es su color favorito? Para que sepan que opina Alfred de ese color, ojalá no sea el azul (?)


End file.
